


Понедельник начинается…

by Dahl (DahlSq), DahlSq



Series: Трилогия о Сабрине [3]
Category: Sabrina Online (Webcomic)
Genre: Action & Romance, Comedy, Crimes & Criminals, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Sexual Humor, Workplace
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/Dahl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/DahlSq
Summary: Предложение руки и сердца, накладка в бухгалтерии, загадочный посетитель магазина, некстати проводимая полицейская операция, «грязные» деньги, давняя история с таинственным DVD-диском… А главное — всё и сразу!





	1. Понедельник, вторая половина дня (Ник)

**Author's Note:**

> Данный текст представляет собой запись литературной игры, проходившей на форуме [«Уголок Сабрины»](http://www.sabrina-online.su/) с ноября 2015 по июнь 2016. Основная часть текста написана мной (DahlSq), авторство фрагментов, написанных другими людьми, указано в заголовках глав. Разрешения соавторов имеются.

Фуууух!..

Неужели это всё?

Полмесяца напряжённейшего труда — давно так не запрягался. Побоку сторонние увлечения, свободное время и даже отчасти работа, но главное — не выдать себя раньше времени. Полмесяца делать вид, что тебя страшно нагружают тупые клиенты со своими вечно виснущими, а, как оказывается обычно, банально запущенными компьютерами… И выслушивать от Сабрины все эти две недели, что, мол, недаром гейтсовы детища так виснут, ибо есть только лишь одна Амига, способная хорошо работать… Брр, хорошо, что это всё закончилось, и сегодня можно будет открыть все карты. Всё-таки нелегко готовить сюрприз любимой девушке, если живёшь вместе с ней.

Так, ну что, всё готово? Шарики по всему дому развешаны — хорошо ещё, приятель посодействовал и добыл целый баллон гелия, а то бы я задохнулся их накачивать своими лёгкими... Свечки вдоль её пути расставлены, только поджечь осталось, да колпачками не забыть накрыть, а то можно же и подпалиться ненароком, проходя мимо. Лепестки роз… да, лепестки роз! И ужин при свечах. Кто сказал, что я — не романтик? Всему своё время. И в преддверии свадьбы просто нельзя не отметить нашу годовщину: живём вместе лишь год, а ощущение такое, будто всю жизнь так.

Говорят, имя любимой ласкает слух. Наверное, это и верно отчасти, но, по-моему, оно ласкает прежде всего язык. Так приятно повторять его снова и снова, смакуя каждый звук. _Сабрина_. _Саб-ри-на_. Милейшее создание, и так она закомплексована на своём лишнем весе… Боже, где только она его нашла у себя? Всё в моей дорогой подруге просто идеально — разве не так?   
Впрочем, вы можете считать иначе, конечно... хотя, нет, лучше вам иначе не считать, ну или хотя бы не говорить этого вслух. А то я за себя не ручаюсь.

Так, не отвлекаемся: гитару в зубы — и повторять. И почему только у меня такие корявые руки?! Вроде поигрывал в детстве, а как будто разучился совсем. Да, это тебе не на велосипеде кататься. Хорошо бы не сбиться… ну и что, что медведь на ухо наступил? Зато песня специально для неё написана. Незатейливо.. и недолго, главное — а то точно собьюсь, и тогда катастрофа.

Пробежим по сценарию? Вот хлопает дверца Сабрининого «Тибурона», и через минуту она уже входит в нашу квартирку. Настроение её, надеюсь, хорошее, она вешает сумочку и пытается дотянуться до выключателя. Но вовремя замечает расставленные вдоль коридора свечи и, удивившись, но не слишком, лёгкой походкой идёт вдоль импровизированной взлётно-посадочной полосы в комнату. Наступает самый ответственный момент — надо исполнить песню. Три минуты позора — и ты на даче… тьфу, вот дурацкие ассоциации! Эта командировка в Россию мне долго ещё вспоминаться будет… Да, так вот, значит, спел я песню… будем оптимистами, представим, что спел сносно… ну пожалуйста! Представили? Отлично, едем дальше. Вот я откладываю гитару и подхожу к Сабрине, беру её за руку, глядя в глаза…

«С годовщиной нашего великого переселения, милая моя!»

И в ответ в глубине её лазоревых глаз блеснёт озорная искорка, и она чуть приобнимет меня своим роскошным пушистым хвостом. О-о, если вы не испытывали этого ощущения, то вы не знаете, что такое блаженство! А дальше — тихая музыка, на сей раз уже в проигрывателе (зато качественная), ужин при свечах, с её любимым ликёром и несколькими изысками из французской кухни. А что, полезно иногда заводить знакомство с шеф-поварами: к счастью, они тоже пользуются ПК. Вот и говори потом, что от зависаний винды нет никакой пользы — есть она! Надо только с правильной стороны посмотреть. Во всём и всегда можно углядеть что-то хорошее. Вся жизнь так устроена, и в этом заключено главное счастье бытия. Ведь именно тогда, когда ты уже свято уверовал в то, что будешь всегда одинок и никого не сможешь полюбить — именно тогда и встречаешь ту самую, ради которой и горы свернуть, и моря осушить. Разве нужно в жизни ещё хоть что-то?

О, а вот и квяк сигналки её машины. Минутная готовность!

Шаги…

— Добро пожаловать домой, Сабрина!


	2. Понедельник, конец рабочего дня (Fogel)

— Чёртов день! — воскликнула Сабрина, с чувством колотя по рулю ни в чём не повинной машины. Ведь в том, что она чуть было не раздавила пожилую медведицу на пешеходном переходе, виновата всецело была сама Сабрина.

Молодая девчонка двадцати трёх лет, задумавшаяся о проблемах там, где думать надо совершенно о другом — за рулем собственной почти спортивной машины. Благо машина и правда имела спортивные гены, и стоило хозяйке в ужасе вдавить педаль в пол, — встала как вкопанная. Медведица даже не заметила, чего только что произошло, и медленно ковыляя, наконец, закончила переходить дорогу.

Явно видимых проблем у скунса за рулём в принципе и не было, благо с тех пор как она познакомилась с енотом Арси, её босс — безумная помесь тигра со скунсом, совершенно безбашенная Зиг Заг, — перестала донимать откровенными выходками, а мелкие подколки на фоне прошлых чудачеств смотрелись даже мило. Зарплата продолжала расти по мере того как росли продажи, а ведь именно Сабрине принадлежала главная заслуга в этом — она открыла новое направление в работе студии, с каждым днём приносившее все более и более весомые плоды. Зиг Заг была мудрым руководителем, она не пыталась положить всю возможную прибыль себе в карман и щедро делилась со своими сотрудниками, давая в довесок к окладу и процент от заработанного. Такой подход давно уже окупил любые потери — сотрудники понимали, что чем больше заработает Зиг, тем больше получат и они, и буквально из шкуры лезли в погоне за качеством. А ведь качество и было главным отличием студии «двойного зет» среди множества подобных конторок…

Нет! Вовсе не финансовые проблемы тяготили сейчас Сабрину. Просто сегодня был «не её день»: с самого утра её парень проспал (хорошо-хорошо, в немалой степени она сама была виновата, что тот ночью не выспался!) и когда раздался входящий вызов, так и кинулся к своему обожаемому компьютеру в чем мать родила, благо работал дома и никто посторонний его видеть не мог. Того, что он наступил при этом Сабрине на хвост, даже не заметил, а это, знаете ли, не лучший способ проснуться, особенно если ты собирался еще часика два поваляться в кровати (благо Зиг Заг смотрела на подобные опоздания сквозь пальцы, но лишь до тех пор, пока это не мешало бизнесу).

Злая из-за того, что не может высказать этому типу с полосатым хвостом всё что о нём думает (увы, но Арси в данный момент пытался объяснить очередному недалекому пользователю, как пользоваться мышью), Сабрина забыла снять фольгированную крышечку с бутылки молока и воочию узрела чудеса электромагнетизма. После того как бутылка с обгорелым горлом была выкинута, микроволновка лишь печально звякала, но греть ничего уже не хотела — потеря, конечно невеликая, но за новой надо будет заезжать в магазин, да ещё и этому еноту теперь не выскажешь ничего…

Думая об этой превратности судьбы, она умудрилась опрокинуть на себя стакан с так и не подогревшимся молоком… и надо ли говорить что пытаясь увернуться, она снесла со стола всё, что на нём лежало? Разумеется, маслёнка и бутерброды упали маслом вниз, оставив на полу авангардистские пятна подтаявшего масла. Зарычав, она сдёрнула майку и вытерла ей жирные разводы, со злостью запустив безнадежно грязной вещью в нутро стиральной машины — где, как выяснилось, скопилось уже множество её хлопчатобумажных подружек. Точнее сказать, они ВСЕ там были, то есть надеть на работу Сабрине было нечего… Ну, кроме одного.

Разумеется, для полного счастья она попала в пробку, Зиг Заг приехала на работу раньше, да ещё увалень Джо поставил свой фургончик так, что занял и её место на парковке…

Первым же делом прямо на входе она столкнулась с Зиг, что-то увлеченно обсуждавшей с Тиной, Шейлом и Родом, будто на студии нет других мест, где можно лясы поточить! И конечно же, их дело оказалось сущим пустяком, раз Зиг немедленно повернулась, упёрла руки в боки и заорала на всю студию:

— Я тебе что говорила по поводу этой одежды?! Тут у нас не коллегия адвокатов! Да ты даже в суд не в такое вырядилась, а сюда значит можно?!

Необдуманное предложение снять всё прямо здесь, крики конечно прекратило, но… встретило горячее одобрение со стороны всех присутствующих, число которых тут же возросло — на крики выскочили и «сестрички», и операторы, и даже Том вылез из своей каморки сжимая в руках пачку сценариев.

Потом было: потерявшийся файл с вчерашней работой (Джеймс сумел его найти в соседней папке — не туда положила), перепутанные каналы в макете обложки (позвонили из типографии и поинтересовались, что это за фильм, где всех актеров выкрасили в зелёный цвет), потом пришла Зиг и заявила, что вычтет стоимость испорченной партии обложек из её зарплаты (ей тоже позвонили и даже прислали образец), потом она уронила зеркальную камеру Пэри, которую тот ей дал на минутку, чтобы она скачала фотографии (с лемуром чуть инфаркт не случился), потом снова пришла Зиг и сказала, что стоимость объектива тоже вычтет из её зарплаты, но уже из следующей, так как эта закончилась…

Кто-то слопал её обед, лежавший в холодильнике (перепутал со своим), ближайшая кафешка оказалась «закрытой на спецобслуживание», а когда она вышла из той, до которой добиралась через полгорода (с грустью прикидывая стоила ли изжога таких денег), обнаружила квитанцию за неправильную парковку под «дворником», да ещё и полицейская машина стояла так, что она не могла уехать, пока стражи порядка не появились со своими пончиками-кофе. После обеда день лучше не стал, а в финале… вот, чуть не придавила бабульку!

Машина «мявкнула», встала на охрану, и Сабрина, немного посражавшись со связкой ключей (а как же, в такой день связка просто не могла не зацепиться за подкладку сумочки!), вошла в подъезд. Ну и конечно же, дверь чуть было не прищемила кончик хвоста (а то было бы как в детстве! Ладно хоть хвост теперь торчал не так далеко назад).

В подъезде пахло чем-то необычным, и Сабрина не сомневалась что этот запах где-то уже слышала, но в своём нынешнем расстройстве чувств не была способна вспомнить где. Может это старый барсук Рон с третьего этажа пролил свой одеколон? Да вроде бы нет, тот пах гораздо резче… Она устало толкнула дверь, надеясь что смена у Арси закончилась и он не подменяет кого-то снова, как последние полмесяца (сегодня ей уже поперек глотки бы встали эти бесконечные объяснения, где у компьютера находится кнопка «виндовс»), и ей удастся хоть немного отдохнуть…

Незнакомый запах ударил по ноздрям с новой силой, и тут она вспомнила _что_ это! Этот олух догадался! Первый раз за все их знакомство!

— Добро пожаловать домой, Сабрина!


	3. Понедельник, конец рабочего дня

Проследив из машины, как Сабрина вошла в подъезд, Зиг Заг хмыкнула и побарабанила ноготками по рулю. Тот отозвался непривычным звуком. А, ч-чёрт, машинка-то чужая, её ж ещё вернуть нужно…

Она выпросила эту машину на часок, обаяв её владельца — зашедшего в студийный магазин посетителя. Лично обаяла, да ещё пообещала кучу бонусов: скидку на покупку, автографы на любые части тела (интересно — это сколько же он теперь мыться не будет?!), фотосессию со студийными девчонками, что-то там ещё… В общем, вряд ли он там сейчас на студии скучает, хи-хи. Очень удобная оказалась машинка, стёкла как раз вусмерть затонированы, ничего снаружи не видно. Не на своей же ехать следом — её Сабрина прекрасно знает… ха, да её небось полгорода знает.

А Тина, блин, ещё бубнила: «Да чё там провожать-то её, не маленькая, чай, доберётся как-нить до дома…» Добралась бы, ага. На таком-то психе. Ведь буквально чудом не сбила ту растяпу на перекрёстке. Чудом… и ещё кое-чьими стараниями. В последний момент заметила из соседнего ряда и так въехала кулаком в клаксон — кожу на костяшках содрала, три дня теперь болеть будет… Раззява пешеходная даже ухом не повела — не то глухая как пень, не то в наушниках, — ладно хоть Сабрина услышала, соизволила вспомнить, что тормоза на тачке таки есть, и иногда ими даже пользоваться нужно.

День-то какой дурацкий выдался! Лишний ноль ткнула в бухгалтерской программе, и поди теперь объясняй народу, где ихние зарплаты. Нет, через четыре дня лишнее вернётся, конечно, а пока заплатить можно из заначки на резервном счету… но объяснять всё равно ведь придётся, потому как это выходит на четверть меньше обычного…

И уж на кого-кого, а на Сабрину точно так орать не стоило. Ну и что же, что у неё в этот день всё ещё больше из рук валилось? Неспроста ведь, наверно. Чего это она всё утро оглядывалась и хвост себе щупала? Попробовала небось какой-нибудь экстрим с этим своим парнем и теперь… тьфу, вашу маму, дедушка Фрейд, а чтоб вы сдохли ещё раз!!! Таки надо, надо заказать себе наклеек «НЕ ВСЁ СВОДИТСЯ К ЭТОМУ» и везде их поналепить!

Хотя нет, без этого её енота всё-таки не обошлось, зуб можно дать. Но скорее всего, ерундень какая-нибудь, просто накопилось. И фиг ведь узнаешь, из неё же слóва клещами не вытянешь. А он… эти мужики, они… они такие, блин, мужики! Пока не намекнёшь им про цветы-свечи-романтику, нипочём ведь сами не допрут. Ну позвонила. Намекнула. Ой, говорит, а у меня и повод есть. Животики надорвёшь. Будем надеяться, повод у него действительно есть и он одними цветами со свечами не ограничится… да нет, не должен, он у неё всё-таки довольно умный парень. Местами.

Так. Сколько там времени прошло, как она вошла? Если до сих пор никого и ничего из окон не выбрасывают… а, чёрт, похоже, накаркала!

Нет, вроде бы не выбрасывают. Только вопят. И, вроде, радостно, нет? А чего, собственно, вопим и по какому вопросу? Ага. Угу. Э-э-э?.. Ого?! Ого-го! Даже так? Фигасе!!

Ну, вот и ладненько. Дальше нам тут делать нечего, можно и назад. Будем делать вид, что ничего мы не слышали, и если завтра кое-кто проспит на полдня, ничего по этому поводу не скажем. Нет, стоп, это будет слишком жирно! Ну ладно, ладно… сказать не скажем… а вот сделать так, чтобы кое-кого обхихикали с намёками — это святое, это всенепременнейше.

И Зиг Заг с чувством глубокого удовлетворения потянулась к ключу.


	4. Понедельник, вечер (Fogel)

Джейсон сидел в диетической столовой и потягивал коктейль «Свежесть» через соломинку. Третий, блин, стакан, и эта бурда стояла у него уже где-то в горле, но все остальные позиции меню были на взгляд леопарда ещё менее съедобными. Вот был бы у них кусок мяса, да с кровью… Увы, но это диетическое кафе, да в придачу _для вегетарианцев_.

Разумеется, в другой день он бы не и глянул на это убогое заведение, но сегодня всё складывалось вообще не так, как планировалось. Он бы с удовольствием уселся под зонтиком в соседнем кафе толстушки Пигги, но сегодня там была то ли свадьба, то ли ещё какой юбилей, и посторонних там не ждали. Ему же просто позарез было нужно место, откуда бы открывался вид на стоянку (или хоть на въезд) студии «двойного Зет», и при этом на него самого бы никто внимания не обращал.

Джейсону, в общем-то, было плевать и на эту студию и на то, что там делали — но вот что было у них полезного, так это стоянка. Расположившаяся со двора и не просматривающаяся с улицы. Именно это обстоятельство он решил использовать… на свою голову.

Всё было рассчитано буквально до секунды: вроде как остановившись на красный свет, он внезапно для всех вдавил педаль в пол и, до ужаса перепугав старую медведицу на «зебре», стрелой проскочил перед носом огромной фуры. Фура страшно заскрипела тормозами, полуприцеп занесло и вынесло на пешеходный переход. Как он не убил вставшую столбом медведицу, осталось полнейшей загадкой… впрочем, одна из досок, улетевших через борт, почти сумела это сделать, угодив несчастной по голове. Прибывшие власти не смогли возобновить движение ещё минимум полчаса.

А между тем Джейсон проехал буквально половину квартала и нырнул вглубь промзоны, к заранее облюбованному району складов. Первый из вариантов не выгорел — у обычно пустынного склада стояла фура и, хотя никого видно не было, но вряд ли они спокойно бы приняли неизвестную машину у себя на парковке. Но именно на такой случай и существовал второй вариант — Джейсон был весьма предусмотрительным парнем. Он проехал чуть дальше и свернул во двор кирпичного здания с вывеской «двойного зет» на фасаде.

Стоянка тут была даже лучше чем в первом варианте, но к сожалению, местные обитатели могли заинтересоваться приехавшим — пришлось «легализоваться» и зайти в их магазинчик, благо он прекрасно знал, чем именно здесь торгуют.

Вот тут и начались его злоключения: едва звякнул колокольчик и красная панда за прилавком обратил на него внимание, затрещали висюльки, заменявшие внутреннюю дверь, и оттуда вырвался черно-белый вихрь. Он и глазом моргнуть не успел, как оказалось что он фанат этого самого вихря (который, оказывается, зовут Зиг Заг и она тут всем заправляет), поэтому немедленно получит промонабор продукции, незабываемую фотосессию с любой из девчонок на студии, автограф на любую часть тела по его выбору… ну и, конечно же, поцелуй от самой королевы порно. И всё это счастье — за каких-то полчаса владения его машиной. (Ну конечно же, если что случится, они немедленно всё возместят!)

Пока он сражался с пышногрудой лисицей и ещё парой скунсов, пытаясь избавиться от фотосессии (а у него были весьма веские причины не желать такого развлечения!) их начальницы и след простыл. И его ключей тоже!!!

Джейсон уже подумывал, не выхватить ли пистолет, привычно закрепленный на лодыжке и не разогнать тут всех, но народу было многовато.

— У меня жена ревнивая, она убьёт меня за такое!!!

Крик подействовал, пожалуй, получше пистолета. От него немедленно отстали и пожилая рысь даже дала ему липкий ролик — на его пиджаке в немалом количестве виднелись длинные белые и рыжие волоски, оставшиеся от несостоявшихся партнерш по снимку.

Никто больше не обращал на него внимания, и он тихо исчез со студии, заняв стратегическую точку, откуда было видно все вокруг: если эта Зиг Заг приедет назад одна, то он просто заберёт свою машину, а вот если нет… ну, тогда он постарается исчезнуть без лишнего шума.

Джейсон ведь не только работал на одного из местных главарей теневого бизнеса (ладно, будем называть вещи своими именами — он работал на мафию), но заодно и приторговывал информацией в полиции. Только поэтому он и знал, что сегодня будет не обычная поездка: его машину ждали парой кварталов раньше обычного, и ждали серьёзные парни в черной форме отдела спецопераций федерального полицейского управления. А сзади за ним ехал фургончик — принадлежавший, судя по раскраске, пиццерии, да вот только сидели в нем ребята не менее серьёзные, чем те, что ждали впереди.

Он бы точно не выжил, если бы оказался между этим молотом и наковальней… а если бы и выжил, то совершенно точно случайно умер в тюрьме, отравившись стальным «пером», после того как судья впаял бы ему лет двести срока, а до его боссов дошло, каким именно образом полиция оказалась так хорошо информирована.

Дело в том что в багажнике его машины лежали две сумки, плотно набитые мелкими купюрами по десять и двадцать долларов — миллионов этак семь или восемь. Джейсон рассчитывал, что с таким багажом он смог бы исчезнуть навсегда…


	5. Понедельник, вечер

— Лтнт мквкбклз, здрвжлаю!

Зиг Заг проглотила реплику насчёт «фефекта фикции», уже готовую сорваться с языка: остановивший её полицай был бобром, и для своей зубной анатомии произношение имел ещё вполне нормальное. Просто придётся прислушиваться повнимательнее.

— И вам не чихать, офицер. Чему обязана?

— Из машины-то выйти не желаете?

— Неа, уж лучше вы к нам. Присоединяйтесь.

Хм. Ни малейших поводов к задержанию она не давала, так что будь это чего-то рутинное — коп отмахнулся бы и пожелал счастливого пути. Не подсаживаются они обычно в машины, тем более к бабам. А этот и глазом не моргнул — обошёл капот, открыл дверцу и залез. Странно.

— Так чему обязана-то?

— Ваша машина? — Это с упором на слове «ваша».

— Нет, конечно, моя раскрашена под меня любимую.

— Угнали?!

— Как можно, лейтенант! Одолжила на часик. Хотите, едем со мной, я её как раз сейчас верну и владелец вам мои слова подтвердит.

Почему-то чистая правда не вызвала у полицая ни малейшего энтузиазма.

— М-м-м… ладно, это проверить несложно. А с вашей машиной что?

— Ничего. — Зиг Заг уже начала удивляться. — По идее должна быть на нашей рабочей парковке. Полчаса назад я её там оставила в целости и сохранности.

— Зачем тогда эту одалживали?

— Не хотела, чтобы меня заметили. Моя тачка всем нашим известна.

— Скрывались?! — подскочил коп. — Можно подробнее с этого момента?

Собственно, а почему бы и нет?

— Провожала до дома свою сотрудницу. У неё сегодня был хреновый день, она уехала в состоянии полного психа, я решила за ней присмотреть. Не хотела, чтобы она об этом знала… я на неё наорала не по делу, извиняться придётся… А что, это незаконно?

Коп всем своим видом излучал подозрительность:

— И что, вы… э… всех своих так провожаете?

— Всех, кого считаю нужным! — отрезала Зиг Заг. — Мне сегодня что-то такое уже говорили, хорошо что я не послушала!

— То есть?

— А вы поинтересуйтесь у своих коллег! На перекрёстке Трёхсот Спартанцев и Палпатин-стрит, чудом обошлось…

Лейтенант выхватил откуда-то рацию и совсем неразборчиво забубнил в неё. Удалось расслышать только «перекрёсток джедаев-камикадзе… предпосылки за полчаса…»

Рация пару минут помолчала, после чего радостно заорала на весь квартал «слышь, Тед, точно, двадцать минут назад! Въехать правда не въехали, чистая везуха, самая что ни на есть предпосылка!»

«Наша?» — коротко спросил коп. — «Была, сигналила, если бы не сигналила, трындец бы!»

— Мда… — задумчиво проговорил он. — Так машина не ваша. Одолжили проводить сотрудницу…

— Не моя. Одолжила проводить. Владелец ждёт, может подтвердить.

— То есть спрашивать вас о содержимом багажника бесполезно…

— А вы надеетесь, — насмешливо фыркнула Зиг Заг, — что там завалялась куча денег и я вам от неё отсыплю?

— ВЫ ЧТО, ЗНАЕТЕ О ДЕНЬГАХ?!?! — заорал коп, подскакивая как ужаленный.

(«Господи, да что ж это за дурдом такой?! Ведь вроде бы день так хорошо кончился!») А проклятый язык помимо сознания между тем заорал в ответ:

— А вы-то сами откуда о них знаете?!?!

— Здесь вопросы задаю я!!!

(«Нет, это я тебе сейчас задам, мать твою! Н-на, получай!»)

— А это мои деньги!!

— ЧЕГОООООО?!?!

— Так, лейтенант, у нас у всех был трудный день, но вовсе не нужно так орать. Та девушка, которую я провожала, это наша компьютерщица. Из-за накладок с компьютерной бухгалтерией у нас сегодня по рядовому платежу ушла куча лишних денег. Платёж отозвали, но это несколько дней, а зарплату народу платить как-то надо. Это всё легко проверяется. К счастью, свет не без добрых людей, и меня выручили наличкой до возврата платежа. Вот, везу зарплату на студию… ой, мне ж, наверно, представиться нужно…

(«Ой, что-то меня понесло, как бы не завраться, а, ладно, где наша не пропадала!..»)

— Не нужно… вам — не нужно… а в каком банке у вас счёт?

— Местный филиал МММ-банка.

Коп сунулся в рацию уже совершенно открыто: «Джим, надо выяснить в МММ-банке, не было ли сегодня накладки с платежом от порностудии!»

(«Вот чо, прям так с ходу?! От же ж влипла, это явно не рядовая полицейская рутина!»)

Рация молчала довольно долго, потом разразилась хохотом: «Прикинь, Тед, а нашу тамошнюю осведомительницу сегодня в ДТП какой-то доской по балде стукнуло! Резервный канал использовать?» — «Да, блин, используй, только _быстро_ давай уже!..»

Снова несколько минут паузы. — «Говорят, было такое, и откат по платежу в работе сейчас…»

Полицай убрал рацию и задумчиво воззрился на Зиг Заг:

— Да, очень интересно. А каким образом эти ваши зарплатные наличные оказались в машине, одолженной у кого попало? Вы никуда не заезжали и нигде не выходили, содержимое багажника сейчас ровно то же, что на момент одолжения вами машины.

— Минутку, я разве говорила, что одолжила её у «кого попало»?

Лейтенант завис, явно прокручивая в голове начало разговора. («Ну давай, давай. Я сказала, что одолжила и пару раз упомянула слово „владелец“. Мало ли, кто владелец…»)

— То есть вы утверждаете, что с владельцем машины хорошо знакомы?

(«Ой, чёрт! А и правда, мало ли кто владелец? Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт…»)

— Э… лейтенант… Если уж мне не надо представляться, то вы должны знать о моей работе?

— Знаю. По _своей_ работе. Шантажировать бесполезно.

— Да ни боже мой. Я к тому, что вы тогда должны и представлять, сколько народу смотрит мою продукцию.

— Много. Рекламировать тоже бесполезно.

— А строить сплошную невинность — полезно? Лейтенант, я к тому, что эта куча мужиков… э… видела меня так, как собственных жён-то многие не видели. Вправе ли я называть их «кем попало»? Если я скажу, что меня сегодня выручил мой горячий поклонник, легче вам будет?

— Мда-а… — В глазах полицейского мелькнуло явное уважение. — Очень, очень интересно. Намного интереснее, чем я было думал. Ну хорошо… — теперь в его глазах мелькнуло столь же явное ехидство, — в таком случае вы же не будете против, если мы вас проводим до студии на своей машине? А то куча денег в багажнике, когда за рулём одинокая беззащитная дама… сами понимаете, легче нам будет.

— Ох, спасибо, офицер, вы прям камень с моей души сняли, такой прям одинокой и беззащитной! Ну вот прям что бы мы без вас делали, без таких множественных и защитных…

— В таком случае, — лейтенант выбрался со своего места и сделал неопределённый жест вперёд, — после вас. Не то чтобы я не знал, где ваша студия… по работе, исключительно по работе…

Он закрыл дверь и зашагал к своей тачке, оставленной чуть поодаль.

Зиг Заг в очередной раз отдала должное затонированным стёклам, выхватила из сумочки блокнот с карандашом и лихорадочно застрочила записку. Это ж теперь по возвращении на студию придётся вытаскивать из багажника сумку с деньгами и тащить с собой, типа зарплату раздавать. (Да что ж там за деньги такие и откуда полиция про них знает? Это, конечно, если там действительно деньги, а то выставила сама себя полной дурой!) Там внутри отдать владельцу вместе с объясняющей запиской, и дальше пусть сам выкручивается с копами. А своих на студии потом можно будет построить в любом нужном направлении, не впервой…

— Эй, ну вы скоро там?! — донеслось от полицейской машины.

— Носик пудрила!! — рявкнула Зиг Заг стандартное бабское объяснение. Пробежала глазами записку, вырвала из блокнота страничку, сунула в декольте. И вырулила на дорогу.


	6. Понедельник, вечер (Fogel)

Тина ворчала, но продолжала складывать реквизит в сумку. Хорошо хоть, операторы сами упаковывали своё барахло: камеры, фонари, задники и даже переносной генератор с огромными катушками кабелей — всё это было _их_ хозяйством, и они самостоятельно таскали свои штуковины в фургон.

Да они, собственно, никого бы и не подпустили к столь хрупким сокровищам: не далее как сегодня перед обедом Сабрина умудрилась продемонстрировать бренность их достояния, расколошматив широкоугольный объектив за полторы тыщи баксов. Операторы до сих пор посмеивались над несчастным Пэри и советовали впредь не давать мохнолапым в руки ничего стеклянного, бьющегося и хрупкого. Сам же фотограф был безутешен и всякому норовил рассказать, что это был его Самый Любимый Объектив, а к новому ещё надо будет привыкнуть, да и вообще, пока этот новый ещё доставят…

(На самом деле Зиг Заг уже после обеда позвонила в страховую компанию, выяснила первоначальную стоимость, стоимость ремонта и заказала новый, испортив настроение страховому агенту. Как оказалось, новенький объектив стоил сейчас процентов на двадцать дешевле, чем они заплатили три года назад, и это поставило крест на идее починки разбитого…)

Короче, технический персонал разбирался со своими проблемами самостоятельно и это радовало организатора производства, ведь кроме техники надо было упаковать ещё много чего — на завтра намечался «полевой выход», съёмки вне пределов родной студии.

На сей раз площадкой должна была послужить мангальная зона за городом, и все готовились основательно. Визажист кооптировала «сестричек»-скунсов в своё царство и они там, весело пересмеиваясь, паковали позвякивающие баллончики с лаками-спреями, щётки, полотенца и даже пару кресел… ладно хоть, огромное зеркало с подсветкой решили с собой не брать!

А вот Тине пришлось паковать простыни и разного рода _игрушки_. Вообще-то ей обещала помочь Зиг, но та как обычно куда-то умотала в самый последний момент. Хотя… может это было и к лучшему — того и гляди, что-то из богатого набора заинтересовало бы их обеих и… Собрались бы они тогда явно не быстро.

Хорошо, что Шейла скучала и согласилась ей помочь. Разного мелкого барахла вышло уж очень много — аж две огромные сумки, какие дают в гипермаркете, да собственно поперёк этих чудовищных хозяйственных вместилищ и красовалось „Walmarket“. Половина города хранила в таких наборы для пикника и в них же выбрасывала мусор — сумки выдавали на входе в магазин с расчетом, что покупатели набьют их доверху, да и магазинные тележки были устроены так, что ничего кроме этой сумки там не подвесишь.

Спасибо Роду, помог им перетащить эту тяжесть в небольшой гараж рядом с магазинчиком. Гараж был рассчитан на две машины: одно место занимал студийный фургончик, на другом обычно стоял кабриолет Зиг — уж очень он привлекал внимание разной шантрапы. Впрочем, сегодня полосатый зверь загорал на улице среди прочих машин, дабы не мешать грузить фургон. Техники парились с длинными стойками операторского крана, поэтому сумки были брошены возле заднего колеса с расчётом запихнуть их позже на оставшееся пустым место.

Вся работа прекратилась, когда раздалось резкое завывание полицейской сирены — народ вывалил на улицу посмотреть зрелище и был удостоен шикарного шоу! Их босс под конвоем чуть ли не десятка полицейских машин медленно рулила по стоянке и приветливо махала из окна чужой тачки.

Из дверей головной машины буквально вынырнул хорь и заорал на всю округу:

— Чего столпились?! А ну быстро освободили площадку, все за оцепление!!! — При этом его мало волновало, что оцепления как такового ещё никто не установил, и куда кому идти никто не знал, в том числе и его подчиненные.

Впрочем, недостаток информации они успешно компенсировали избытком энергии: как муравьи разбежались по стоянке, кто-то скрылся в дверях магазинчика, кто-то рванул по улице к главному входу, а особо ретивый сержант принялся разматывать жёлто-чёрную ленту, не стесняясь приклеивать её прямо к машинам на стоянке.

— Так что, прямо тут и будем осмотр устраивать? — спросил ретивый хорёк и почесав подбородок, сам же себе ответил: — Не, народу многовато, ещё сопрут чего… Эй! Чего это у вас там? Гараж? Отлично! Выкиньте оттуда их рухлядь и загоняйте машину… Пусто? Ещё проще, значит… Эй, дамочка, давайте, загоняйте машину задом в гараж, да смотрите мне, без глупостей! И багажник откройте. Сержант! Найди-ка мне пару понятых для протокола.

Зиг не стала ерепениться, дело и так попахивало керосином — загнала машину параллельно фургону, дёрнула ручку багажника и под бдительным взглядом начальника, внимательно следящего, чтоб она чего не выкинула или не сожрала, прошествовала к капоту.

Что творилось у неё в душé, никто сказать не мог (разве что верная Тина), но на лице блуждала многообещающая улыбка. На что был низким капот её «Вайпера», но и на нём она умудрялась показывать чудеса акробатики, не сгибая коленей — а уж на капоте этого серийного рыдвана продемонстрировала полноразмерное шоу: до этого хорёк себе и представить не мог что можно _так_ выгнуться, широко расставив ноги и задрав хвост…

— Господин полицейский, обыщите же меня, наденьте на меня наручники! — выгнула Зиг Зиг руки за спину и широко расставив ноги, скользнула грудью на капот.

Хвост задрался, продемонстрировав то, что Зиг носила снизу… точнее как раз то чего там не было. У полицейского офицера аж сердце остановилось, а у его многочисленных подчинённых, неведомо как набившихся в гараж со всех сторон, поотпадывали челюсти.

— Ну что же вы? Заставляете ждать даму! Зачитайте мне мои права и наденьте наручники! Я нашалила и меня надо наказать!

Наконец возмутительницу спокойствия подхватили двое дюжих полицейских и уволокли в её же кабинет (знали бы, что кабинет оборудован кроватью размерами с вертолётную площадку, и _что_ от скуки начнёт на ней вытворять подопечная — прихватили бы видеокамеру!), а босс начал наводить порядок:

— Кто разрешил доставать сумки?! А ну, быстро вернули всё как было!!!

Полицейские переглянулись и одинаково решив, что напарник-болван извлёк улики без протокола и свидетелей, быстро закинули сумки в багажник, пока сержант не успел ещё притащить понятых (на которых, естественно, выходка Зиг не подействовала вообще никак).

На сей раз баулы были извлечены и опечатаны в присутствии свидетелей, всё по закону, никакой адвокат не подкопается! Машину оставили тут же, кому нужна эта рухлядь… И дружная толпа полицейских ломанулась допрашивать главную подозреваемую, а кто бы пропустил такое зрелище?

Половина сотрудников студии пала жертвою закона, требующего при каждом следственном действии свидетелей — место было глухое и особо выбирать не из кого. Именно поэтому Тина, которую тоже повезли в полицейский департамент, велела Дарки загрузить две оставшиеся сумки в фургон и запереть его.

Дарки, на чём свет матеря полицейских, которые вместо того чтоб подвинуть сумки к стенке, засунули их на заднее сидение машины, а ты ж их ещё пойди найди там, схватила эти баулы и со всей силы запустила поверх штанг под самым потолком фургона. И злорадно ухмыльнулась когда из недр всей этой техники что-то жалобно звякнуло…

### Из специального репортажа местной службы новостей

_Сегодня около восьми часов вечера полицией была проведена спецоперация по задержанию незаконного бандформирования, занимавшегося распространением наркотиков и финансовыми махинациями в нашем городе. К сожалению, полиция не даёт комментариев, что же именно удалось захватить в ходе спецоперации и что именно было доставлено в главное управление под усиленным конвоем. Из анонимных источников нам стало известно что меры безопасности были усилены после того как на перекрестке Трехсот Спартанцев и Дарт Вэйдер стрит был задержан фургон Dokka Pizza, но в нём оказалась весьма острая начинка — не менее шести вооруженных мужчин. Среди их вооружения оказался даже сверхсовременный гранатомет с управляемыми ракетами. Мы будем держать вас в курсе дальнейшего развития событий. С вами был Джон Блэйзер._

### Из записи переговоров в кабинете начальника полицейского департамента (изъято по решению совета нацбезопасности протокол № 455-89/89)

#### (Расшифровка действующих лиц см. приложение 4, допуск по форме Н7)

**Н:** _Придурки!!! Ну что, что я теперь должен показывать этим сраным репортерам? Может, вот это?! Или вот ЭТО?! От же нихрена себе!!! Вот точно, я им представлю вот ЭТО!!! Вот эту большую ЖОПУ!!! Скажу что мои бравые сотрудники с риском для жизни захватили вот именно ЭТО!!! Все пошли на… вот-вот именно туда, что вон там сверху лежит!!! Как нас дон Каррлеоне красиво опустил!!! Слил информацию через своего человечка и сейчас сидит ржёт над недотепами полицейскими. Если и расстраивается, что сумки мы не при телевидении вскрыли, так ведь понятым рот не заткнёшь — всё едино узнает, и тогда точно поржёт ещё разок!!!_

### Загородная вилла семейства Каррлеоне

Старый ворон грустно посмотрел на своего заместителя:

— Я надеюсь, мы уже знаем, как это могло случиться?

— Да, босс. Это Джейсон провернул. Мы проверили, он за два дня проверял пути отхода, в том числе и эту студию. Мы нашли подход к одному полицейскому — когда машину осматривали, сумок там не было, а у этой Зиг Заг повода заглядывать в багажник и не могло быть, она схватила первую подвернувшуюся тачку. Вообще нет связи между Зиг и Джейсоном — те, кто там работает, вспомнили, что он испарился при первой же возможности. Наш человечек выяснил, что он ещё крутился возле соседнего склада, но в тот день там стояла фура, и на студию он заехал вынужденно. Видимо, у него где-то рядом была вторая машина и он дал дёру, пока мы на его след выйти не успели. И это… полиции досталась сумка с реквизитом… ну, босс, нам уже донесли _что именно_ они там из неё достали… Хоть какая-то приятная новость — полиции банально нечего нам предъявить: ребята Джока к нам никаким боком, а за перевозку фаллоимитаторов у нас пока не сажают…


	7. Вторник, утро

Дззззынннь!!!

— Твою мать, Зиг Заг, ты вообще в курсе, что… ой… 

— Сабрина, я-то в курсе, что пол-одиннадцатого утра, и некоторые в это время уже работают. Я бы даже сказала, _многие_ уже работают.

— Зиг, слушай… извини… я это…

— Да ладно, дело молодое, чо уж там. Я чего звоню-то. Проспала, и фиг с ним, можешь особо не торопиться уже, но часикам к двум подскочи, ок? Текучка есть кой-какая, ну и опять же, мы тут вам подарок собрали.

— Какой ещё подарок?

— Ну здрасьте. К свадьбе, к охапке скунсиков… ты что, забыла уже, чего вы там вчерась друг другу обещали радостными воплями?

— ОТКУДА ТЫ КАКОГО ЧЁРТА…

— Ой, что ж ты так орёшь-то, аж ухо заложило… Ты вообще телевизор смотришь?

— Кой чёрт телевизор, у нас его вообще нету!

— У-у-у, подруга, ну ты много вчера пропустила… Так, стоп, я тебе что, совсем первая про это звоню? Ну тогда готовься.

— Зиг, я тебя убью когда-нибудь!! Можешь толком говорить?

— Могу, слушай сюда. Вчера наша доблестная городская полиция проводила спецоперацию против организованной преступности. Гарантированно успешную… настолько гарантированно, что аж в прямом эфире по ТВ гнали. Естественно, обделались по полной программе…

— Сегодня по ТВ будет ещё один криминальный сюжет про убийство на порностудии!!

— Ша. Это всё толком и по делу. Нашу студию тоже зацепило, сама потом услышишь, животики надорвать можно. А теперь вспоминай. Ты как вчера домой со студии ехала, чуть какую-то растяпу не переехала — было такое?

— Ну было, а откуда ты…

— Да говорю же, операцию по ТВ освещали в прямом эфире! А та баба, прикинь, была полицейской осведомительшей, на которую они в этой операции рассчитывали! К тебе с того перекрёстка на всякий случай приставили наружку и тоже погнали в эфир — ну как же, опасности начинаются, всё такое… Доходит?

— Чёрт, кажется да… а дальше?

— А дальше проводили тебя до дома. Как ты зашла и вы начали радостно вопить, так понятно стало, что ты ни при чём, из эфира сразу убрали и наружку сняли. Там буквально всего несколько ваших начальных фраз успело просочиться… но кто вас знает, тем всё понятно.

— Ыыыыыыыыыы… ой, мамааааааа…

— Кстати, да, а родители-то ваши знают?

— Твою маму… и мою тоже… и его за компанию…

— Ага. Ну, желаю удачи. Жду.

***

Зиг Заг положила трубку и расхохоталась.

— Думаешь, поверила? — поинтересовалась Тина.

— А чего ж нет? Во всей этой лабуде было довольно много правды. Щас ещё её парню приятели с работы начнут названивать, и точно никаких сомнений не останется.

— Да, про его работу ты здорово придумала. Удачно, что эти компьютерщики сплошь одни мужики. Сильно упрощает.

— Если б просто мужики! — фыркнула Зиг Заг. — А то ж ведь девственники через одного!

— Чо, правда что ль?!

— Ну, преувеличиваю. Не через одного. Процентов сорок. У них даже поговорка такая есть: «терабайт порнухи, и можно вообще не жениться».

— Кстати, что ты им пообещала за эту дезу?

— У нас там на самом верхнем стеллаже справа большой бумажный мешок лежит с неликвидной продукцией.

— А, это что в начале века снимали и теперь из-за низкого разрешения нá фиг никому не нужно? Ну, это не жалко. Слушай, а давай и здесь немного пошалим?

— Как?

— У нас там ещё есть пара фэйковых обложек к диску с якобы бенефисом Сабрины. Сунуть в этот мешок пустую коробочку с такой обложкой?

— Ха! Мысль! Это ж самая что ни на есть целевая аудитория… Только, слушай, не пустую. Взять какую-нибудь болванку, зацарапать до полной нечитаемости, и — в коробочку с обложкой! Прикинь, как они будут её тереть и полировать!

— Слушай, если там всё так запущено, как ты сказала, то с них вполне станется натереть и заполировать так что прочтётся. Это ж компьютерщики.

— Хм… ну, тогда надо взять пустую болванку, отписать на неё каких-нить совсем детских мультов со скунсами, а потом зацарапать и в коробочку. Чтоб уж трудились не зря. Сделаешь?

— Легко.

— Ну, давай. А я пока ещё посмотрю нашу клиентскую базу. Вдруг Сабринины соседи у нас чего заказывали… можно будет тогда и их припрячь. Прикинь, «ой, сижу это я, смотрю телевизор, и вдруг что-то со слухом у меня, одни и те же радостные вопли из телевизора и сбоку, а потом смотрю, так это ж наш дом-то показывают! молодцы, молодцы, ребятки, давно пора, поздравляю…»

— Гы. Ну, я пошла…

Зиг Заг проводила Тину взглядом, повернулась к компьютеру и вытащила клиентскую базу. А пока она открывалась, ткнула пальцем в селектор — ту его кнопку, что отвечала за трансляцию по всей студии — и пропела:

— Мальчики, девочки, про Сабрину все помнят? Я ей сказала быть к двум, значит, к часу примчится точно. Чтоб все вели себя как надо и делали что договорились, я на вас рассчитываю!


	8. Вторник, середина дня

На студии «ДаблЗет» не было конференц-зала, и производственные совещания проводились непосредственно в кабинете Зиг Заг. Кабинет был довольно большой, но и штат у студии немаленький… в общем, везучие и расторопные сидели на стульях, полý и подоконнике, а менее шустрым приходилось укладываться в штабель на кровати-сексодроме (и развлекаться там по ходу дела тисканьем и щекотанием).

Единственным исключением было небольшое уютное креслице — в незапамятные времена Зиг Заг забронировала его за Сабриной, чисто конкретно предупредив личный состав, что «кто предложит Сабрине прилечь, тот сам улетит на койку, причём больничную и надолго». Народ тогда отнёсся с пониманием…

— Итак, — начала Зиг Заг, — сегодня у нас на повестке два вопроса. Шо за хрень была с полицией и разное…

— Эй, а я?! — возмутилась Сабрина.

— Тебя я относила в «разное», но понимая твои чувства… ладно. Слушай сюда. Полицейская операция была, о чём ты ещё услышишь. Но никто по ТВ ничего не показывал, и ты со своим енотом там никак не засветилась. Твой путь домой и его финал я лично наблюдала своими глазами, потому как на всякий случай решила проводить тебя. Извини, но ты была на полном психе и я решила, что не помешает. Поехала на чужой машине, чтобы ты не заметила и не психанула ещё больше. Услышанными подробностями ни с кем не делилась… Тине только сказала, но ей можно доверять куда больше чем мне, это ты сама понимаешь. Всё. Ещё вопросы есть?

— Есть! Ни с кем не делилась, значит?! А парни с работы Арси? А соседи? А хиханьки на студии?!

— Да, не делилась. Парни твоего парня… тьфу, ну ты поняла… были попрошены похихикать над ним с намёком что «ты ж у нас теперь телезвезда» и «неслабо ж вы там озвучили». Не более того, и без всяких подробностей. Так же и весь наш народ со студии. Вот за соседей, извини, отвечать не могу: ну сама подумай, если уж я на улице из машины услышала, то нешто они не должны были услышать? По-любому, не моя вина и не моя проблема.

— Ф-фух… — Сабрина с видимым облегчением откинулась на спинку кресла. — Ну спасибо, утешила… хотя могла бы уж и не будоражить.

— А насчёт хиханек… — задумчиво проговорила Зиг Заг, — я сейчас без протокола буду сказать вот что… Слушать сюда, народ! Сабрину в тот вечер встретили… хм, с повышенной романтикой, и там прозвучали… хм, очень милые вещи, какие дай бог, шоб мы все слышали в жизни почаще. Если кто над _такими_ вещами станет хихикать… работать потом будет нечем. Доступно?

Народ одобрительно закивал и загудел. Чего ж недоступно — все тут были профессионалами, все умели разделять работу и любовь…

— Итак, если с этим всё, то вернёмся к нашим полицейским баранам…

— Минутку, босс! — раздалось из того угла сексодрома, где была сложена операторская группа. — Вопрос в этой связи. Когда к нам вломились бараны, мы собирались на выезд. Можно буквально парой слов — чего ждать-то в этом плане? Просто чтоб ориентироваться.

— Я вообще-то планировала это сказать в своё время, — чуть поджала губы Зиг Заг, — но раз уж так приспичило, можно и парой слов. В ближайшие дней десять выездов не будет. Нам не разрешили покидать город до окончания следственных действий, хотя бы и на пикники.

— Оккей, понято…

— А теперь, с вашего позволения, если ни у кого больше никаких уточнений нет…

Таковых не нашлось.

— …мы можем наконец обсудить, шо тут за хрень у нас вчера случилась с полицией. То есть _понять_, чего это было, мы с вами стопудово не сможем, раз уж даже сама полиция не понимает. Но давайте хоть восстановим картину… и самое главное, _при всех_. Чтобы все всё один раз услышали, и не тратить потом рабочее время на пересказы, да ещё с испорченным телефоном! А то до меня уже дошли слухи, что я соблазнила не то сорок, не то пятьдесят копов, и семьдесят из них готовы перейти к нам на работу.

Народ высказался в том смысле, что идея здравая — в смысле, ну не копов на работу соблазнять, а картину восстановить.

— По всему, получается, это началось, когда Сабрина поехала домой. Я её решила проводить втихаря и цапнула машину посетителя нашего магазина. Охмурила его, упросила, ну вы поняли. Поехала провожать. И до самого Сабрининого дома всё было нормально. А теперь говорите, чего тут этот тип делал, как я уехала.

— Да он дефективный какой-то оказался! — фыркнула Тина, и её согласно поддержали. — От всех плюшек, что ты ему пообещала, отказался, чего-то про жену орал… Можно подумать, как в порномагазин заезжал, так женат не был, а потом вдруг обзавёлся. Выскочил на улицу, бегал по парковке, нервно курил…

— Допустим. А когда он тачку забрал… и самое-то главное! Как, собственно, копы на него внимания не обратили? Нет, я о себе любимой, конечно, высокого мнения, но… 

— УПС!!! Зиг, слушай, а ведь не было его на парковке, когда ты вернулась! Он как-то исчез, никто толком и не заметил. И тачку не забирал!

— О-о-о! Ну, тогда хоть что-то понятно. Видать, парень и впрямь имел проблемы с полицией, раз смылся и тачку бросил. То есть они за ним охотились, а тут я офигеть как кстати влезла. Ну, допустим. Что тут без меня было дальше?

— А дальше к нам приехало шоу «Зиг Заг и полиция»! И это как раз то, что _мы_ хотели бы услышать, а то ты даже мне рассказывать не стала — потом, дескать, всем сразу, чтобы десять раз не повторять, а сама ещё удивляешься, что слухи пошли…

— Ну ладно, ладно. Дальше, честно говоря, я ничего толком не понимаю. Значит, дождалась я, как Сабрина домой зашла… _как_ она туда зашла, я уже намекнула, и порулила обратно на студию. Меня тормознул какой-то лейтенант Мквкбклз, во всяком случае он так представился, подсел в машину даже, и вот с этого момента начался разговор слепого с глухим в дурдоме.

— А ты его не… 

— Нет, клянусь. Абсолютно нормально себя вела, мне и выделываться-то было просто не с чего, ну то есть от слова «совсем». Пристал ко мне как банный лист: чья машина, откуда взяла, куда поехала, с какой стати, а имело ли смысл. Я, блин, чуть не первый раз в жизни отвечаю полицаю чистую правду и ничего кроме правды, а он… в каждом втором слове сомневается, каждое третье проверяет, да ещё с таким видом, «вот вы все у нас под колпаком, нате полюбуйтесь, и плевать мне, чего вы по этому поводу думаете!»

— И тогда ты его…

— Да нет же!!! Всё как есть рассказывала, без всяких штучек. Потом я на очередной вопрос немного пошутила… исключительно прилично, если кому интересно, и вот тут его как ужалило. А откуда я знаю про эту машину, а кем мне приходится её хозяин… Я отболталась кое-как, чтобы и на владельца ничего не повесить, наш клиент всё-таки… А он мне и говорит: езжай теперь на студию, я следом поеду. И на каждом, блин, перекрёстке к нам по новой коповской тачке присоединялось. Так вот и приехали, дальше вы сами видели…

Звякнул звонок входной двери магазина.

— Мать-перемать, если это ещё какой уголовник… Есть у нас кто в лавке? — С сексодрома сдавленно пискнуло «нет». — Кто-нибудь… Дарки, сбегай обслужи, пока ничего не упёрли!.. С такой стати, что ты к двери ближе всех!

Многоэтажный мат затих в коридоре доплеровским эффектом.

— Так, на чём это мы остановились?

— Ты вернулась с копами на студию, — подсказала группенкуча. — А потом уехала в полицию с Тиной и кучей причиндалов. — Из кучи высунулась очаровательно взъерошенная физиономия и полюбопытствовала: — Зиг, а как наши причиндалы копам-то достались?

— Тут могу судить только по словам Тины, но вроде все логично объясняется. Вроде, сумки с игрушками стояли в гараже. Я загнала туда тачку, как велели копы, открыла багажник. Видать, инвентарь рядом с багажником и стоял. А потом я выдала свой номер на капоте… ну, вы знаете его, копы отвлеклись. Потом их начальник рявкнул в том смысле, что какой кретин сумки вытащил, а ну засунули обратно. Похоже, каждый из них подумал на кого-то другого, ну и засунули. А потом высунули, то бишь вытащили, при вас же опечатали и повезли вместе с нами в участок.

— Зиг, рассказывай про участок!!!!!! — потребовал дружный хор.

— Ай, ничего интересного, — для вида поломалась та и с явным удовольствием начала: — Нас с Тиной в участке посадили в какой-то комнатке и двух мордоворотов к двери поставили, типа присмотреть за нами. Сумки куда-то ещё унесли. Мы сидели минут двадцать, а потом прибежал какой-то капитан…

— И ты его…

— Нет. Он и слова не дал сказать, велел мне следовать за ним так, чтоб он видел мои руки.

— Это как?

— Ну, как… Я придумала встать сзади него и обнять его руками так, чтобы их спереди было видно. А ему чего-то не понравилось, отцепил меня и так за руку повёл. Пришли ещё в какую-то комнату, там на столе причиндалы разложены, рядом понятые, пара рядовых копов, ну и мы с капитаном до кучи.

— И ты их всех нашими причиндалами…

— Да нет же. Я была послушной девочкой. Меня спросили, наши ли это причиндалы. Я сказала, что на вид очень похоже, но чтобы ответить точно, надо попробовать их в деле, и объяснила, что даже почти одинаковые игрушки могут в работе чувствоваться совсем по-разному, и привела примеры, и собралась уже попробовать…

— И тогда вы там все…

— Нет. Мне велели заткнуться и рассказывать всё как есть.

— Это как?

— Вот я тоже не поняла и переспросила, и мне ещё раз велели заткнуться, и тогда у меня всё сошлось. Если два раза заткнуться и при этом рассказывать, то получается, что рассказывать надо ртом, а… ну, всё остальное заткнуть, так ведь выходит? Поэтому я взяла со стола пару игрушек, и начала затыкаться, и… ой, не могу, вы щас снова разочаруетесь!

— Зиииииииг!!!!

— В общем, мне опять не дали довести до конца. У всех вдруг чего-то случилось с одеждой… у понятых и копов заело «молнии» на брюках, а у капитана пуговицу на левом кармане рубашки… во всяком случае, они именно за эти места схватились. И тогда один из рядовых куда-то побежал, я подумала что за портным, но оказалось что не за портным, а привёл какого-то ещё офицера с кучей нашивок.

— И вот он-то тебя…

— Что вы, как можно. Этот оказался таааким джентльменом, прям настоящий полковник. Спросил, что это я делаю, я объяснила, что затыкаюсь согласно распоряжению капитана. Он посмотрел на капитана, подумал и сказал, что капитан немного поторопился и пока затыкаться не надо. Если понадобится, они меня ещё вызовут или сами к нам приедут. А рассказывать надо, и я всё рассказала прям как вам сейчас, а один из рядовых записывал. Мне ещё сунули кучу фоток чтобы я показала того типа, владельца машины, и я показала. Потом мне сказали спасибо, дали подписать протокол и отвели обратно.

— И что, вы даже не… 

— Фуй, какие вы всё-таки пошляки. Я ж говорю — настоящий полковник, как можно?! Он, когда меня отвёл, даже книжку дал почитать, чтобы я не скучала. Очень увлекательную, про методы калибровки полицейских детекторов скорости, я себя теперь такой продвинутой чувствую, прям как Сабрина… Меня, значит, оставил с книжкой, мордоворотов отослал, а сам повёл Тину беседовать, я так понимаю, туда же.

— Ну да, — вступила Тина. — Стол с причиндалами, понятые и пара рядовых. Меня спросили, наши ли это причиндалы, а я сказала, что для ответа надо сверить инвентарные номера, и объяснила, как они у нас присваиваются в зависимости от производителя и назначения, и перечислила для примера своих любимых производителей и назначения…

— …и тебе велели заткнуться?

— Ничего подобного. Этот офицер очень внимательно всё выслушал, сказал что это потрясающе интересно и посоветовал обязательно написать об этом статью в какой-нибудь журнал по делопроизводству. Потом меня попросили всё рассказать, но я не очень поняла что именно, и меня начали спрашивать про этого типа, владельца машины, и видела ли я его раньше, и встречалась ли с ним Зиг, и всё такое, и тоже показали кучу фотографий чтобы я его опознала, и я его опознала, а потом сказали спасибо, дали подписать протокол, отвели к Зиг, и нас вместе привезли обратно на студию.

— И что, вы даже никого не… 

— Блин, достали уже! — Зиг Заг вернула инициативу в свои руки. — Кого возбуждает полицейская форма, садитесь вон в собственную машину, превысьте скорость как следует и развлекайтесь потом как хотите! Только учтите, что я за прогулы и халтуру на стороне платить не буду!

— Зиг, это конгениально! — из недр группенкучи высунулась рука и помахала блокнотом. — Я тут записал ваш рассказ, это надо обязательно использовать в работе! Прикиньте ж, «фильм основан на реальных событиях»!

— Тоже была такая мысль, — кивнула Зиг Заг. — А чего ж, пробуйте. Так, что-то ещё в мыслях вертелось… ах да! Куда эта тачка-то делась из нашего гаража?

Народ пошептался, побубнил и начал на разные голоса докладывать:

— А как вы уехали, тут пара копов осталась… Ну да, один экипаж с машиной… Ничего так вроде, я с ними мило потрепался… А со мной не стали, они наверно голубые… Да тебе везде они мерещатся… Но ты ж их привлёк чем-то… ой, кончайте щипаться!.. Через час… Гонишь, минут сорок от силы… Иди в пень, у тебя вечно всё преждевременно… Да заткнитесь… А нечем, копы же увезли… Короче, они тут торчали, торчали, а потом у них рация шибко заматерилась… Ну да, прям как наша Дарки… Выкатили её… Да не Дарки, а машину из гаража, дура… Сам такой… И стали осматривать… В смысле машину… Ну да, аж в глушак лазили, извращенцы… А сам-то… А ты-то что тогда от восторга вопила?..

— Тихо! — рявкнула Зиг Заг. — Я правильно поняла? Тут остались двое копов, через некоторое время на них наорали по рации, они выкатили машину, осмотрели её… и что-нибудь нашли?

— Неа, и тоже стали материться в рацию, что там пусто как… А Дарки услышала и начала им подсказывать… Ну да, они аж покраснели… А потом один в неё залез… В машину, дурак, не в Дарки… Сама такая… И они уехали, один на своей, другой на этой чужой…

— То есть ни хренá не нашли и забрали эту приблудную тачку. В сухом остатке дурдом на весь город и у нас реквизировали реквизит. Может кто-нибудь ещё чего добавить?

— Мыыы! — хором пропели Стейси и Трейси. Слушать их было одно удовольствие: они говорили либо хором, либо перебрасывая инициативу друг дружке через каждую фразу, и у них получалось абсолютно связно, причём на полном автомате без всяких репетиций. — Потом уже под самый вечер… почти ночью… приезжал ещё какой-то тип… в штатском, но явно не репортёр… и для полицая одет что-то слишком хорошо… хотя может какой начальник, кто знает… поймал нас и начал расспрашивать… про всё то же самое… видели ли мы раньше владельца машины… и встречалась ли с ним Зиг… и фотографии показывал… а мы ему всё ответили как есть… и он тогда сказал, что этого хмыря мы скорее всего больше не увидим… но если всё-таки увидим, то сразу чтоб звонили… и дал бумажку с номером… только мы её сразу выбросили… потому что кто ж полицейский номер не знает…

— Воот! — Зиг Заг подняла палец. — Это, похоже, самое умное, чего за вчера родила полиция. Все слышали? В случае чего так и поступаем. Есть ещё у кого чего сказать?

Не было.

— Тогда переходим к «разному». Тина, доложи обстановку.

— Обстановка следующая, — начала Тина. — Практически всё оборудование для съёмок загружено в фургон. Поскольку выезд планировался капитальный, с пикниками-шашлыками, загружено тоже капитально, кто ж знал что полиция захочет принять участие… В ближайшую пару недель выезжать нам никуда не светит, так что придётся разгружать. Я так прикинула, если сейчас не сильно прозаседаемся и начнём сегодня, то завтра к обеду съёмки можно будет возобновить.

— А чем? — прозвучал резонный вопрос. — Не, чем снимать, это понятно. А чем на съёмках-то работать?

— А вот это другая тема. Игрушки в полиции. Я тут проконсультировалась с адвокатом. Изъятые вещественные доказательства могут храниться у них до закрытия дела. Поскольку такими темпами дело закроют аккурат к тому моменту, как папа римский соблазнит английскую королеву, хозяйство своё мы в ближайшее время не получим. Надо закупать новые, это вопрос к начальству…

— Не хотела вас огорчать, ребятки, — вздохнула Зиг Заг, — но из-за бухгалтерской накладки на этой неделе возможно только что-то одно. Или зарплата, или новые игрушки. Большинство, я так понимаю, предпочтёт зарплату…

Большинство немедленно подтвердило, что таки да, предпочтёт.

— …поэтому игрушки вам будут дней через десять. Тина тут подала идейку…

— Да. Я предлагаю наснимать впрок сцен с подводками и вступлениями. Водопроводчик приходит по вызову, медсестра приезжает поставить укол, грузчики привозят новый шкаф, ну вы поняли. Из реквизита на это нужны только костюмы, а они у нас, слава богу, в шкафу и никуда не делись. Дело нехитрое, но нужное. Я уже озадачила сценаристов прикинуть график…

— Дык вот он! — из недр кучи поступила бумажка и по рукам пошла к начальственному столу. — Я там написал амплуа и примерных исполнителей с учётом будущих планов, дня на четыре работы.

— Четыре дня маловато, — вздохнула Тина.

— Вот поэтому, — забрала инициативу Зиг Заг, — я предлагаю всем актёрам перетрясти свои личные запасы и пожертвовать личными любимыми игрушками ради общего дела на недельку. И не надо мне рассказывать, какие все бедные-несчастные и ни на что денег не хватает.

— А у меня есть три надувные куклы! — сообщил радостный голос из кучи. — Почти совсем ещё новые, только там заплатки надо поставить…

Стёкла в кабинете выгнулись наружу от громового хохота.

— А-а-а-а!!! Всем молчать, музу спугнёте! — куча изобразила из себя вулкан и изверглась сценаристом. Тот воссел на верхушке и яростно застрочил в блокноте: — Значит так… озабоченный девственник осматривает и ремонтирует свою потрёпанную коллекцию… потом проверяет качество ремонта… основательно так проверяет… потом засыпает без сил… а во сне он с такой обалденной цыпочкой… ну тут понятно. Утром он идёт в свой ботанический техникум, а там у них новая училка, точь в точь цыпочка из сна… он набирается смелости, подъезжает к ней, и она с ним во все гербарии… ну, тут тоже понятно. Всё, я записал, к завтрему проработаю в деталях!

— Добре! — кивнула Зиг Заг под общий согласный гул. — Годный фильм получится, а главное, оригинальный. Если что, будем его работать, раз уж реквизит есть готовый. Сабрина, прикинешь за три дня обложку?

— Не вопрос, — меланхолично сообщила та. — Можно ещё делюксовое издание заделать. «Дополнительные материалы помогут вам почувствовать себя главным героем фильма»… добавляем велоаптечку и обучающий ролик по её применению…

Стёкла опять выгнулись наружу от общего ржания.

— Годится, — постановила Зиг Заг. — Удивляюсь я на тебя, Сабрина. То скромница-скромница, а то как выдашь… В общем, вроде понятно чего нам делать. Актёры разгребают свои шкафчики, несут на алтарь общего блага и присоединяются к технарям в разгрузке-установке оборудования. Между делом смотрим график и подписываемся на понравившиеся амплуа. Сабрина, а ты запиши свою идею и подашь потом мне вместе с эскизом обложки, а то ведь забудем же… Ещё есть вопросы?

Вопросов не было.

— Наши цели ясны, задачи определены, за работу, товарищи! — подытожило начальство.


	9. Вторник, ближе к вечеру

Арси посмотрел на дисплей запиликавшего мобильника и скривился. Щас вот ещё Майк над ним прикалываться будет…

Сегодняшнее утро оказалось очень познавательным. Он узнал, что… Во-первых, чёртова уйма народа в этом городе смотрит телевизор. Во-вторых, из этой чёртовой уймы телезрителей офигеть сколько знают его или Сабрину. В-третьих, чуть ли не каждый из этого последнего подмножества жаждет лично засвидетельствовать ему или Сабрине своё чувство юмора (или его полное отсутствие, что в большинстве случаев означало ровно одно и то же).

Отвечать, однако, было нужно.

— Да.

— Дик, привет. Я знаю, ты дома… вон, в окно тебя вижу. Да, правильно на меня смотришь. Слушай, это… выдь на минутку. Разговор есть.

— Э… угу… — Арси поплёлся к двери, лихорадочно соображая, с чего бы это Майк назвал его по имени, а не по прозвищу. Прежде таковой факт имел место быть ровно один раз. При их самой первой встрече. Да и голос по телефону… не такой какой-то он был.

Майк не стал вылезать из машины. У него и поведение было какое-то не такое. Он мялся, ковырял пальцем оплётку руля, соскребал какие-то невидимые пылинки и мямлил. Да, вот это слово подходило лучше всего.

— Мы тут это… короче, ну в общем… к нам в руки… ну да, попало, значит, вот это. Я тебе сейчас отдам, потому что так… ну, лучше всего будет, и мы тебе в конце концов друзья, а не это самое, и ребята просили так и передать вместе с этим, да… Мы там даже не открывали, чес-слово, потому что как только въехали, так сразу и подумали, что это надо сразу тебе, потому что… ну, мы тебе друзья всё-таки…

— Да что «это»-то?! — не выдержал Арси, который уже не знал, чего думать, и даже начал бояться.

— Это… я щас отдам, ты поймёшь потом. Только ты две вещи пообещай.

— Какие?

— Не спрашивай, откуда оно у нас, ладно? Это, блин, нечаянно вышло, мы даже не думали, чёрт, стрёмно так получилось…

— Ну не буду, а второе?..

— Там… в общем, надо это открывать дома и когда никого рядом не будет. Совсем. Увидишь, поймёшь.

— Ладно, открою дома в одиночку, только не томи, блин, уже!

— На. — Майк сунул ему из машины небольшой свёрток, упакованный в плотную бумагу и на несколько раз обмотанный бечёвкой. — Мы правда не смотрели и вообще не открывали!

Арси принял и воззрился как на готовую взорваться бомбу. Майк скороговоркой невнятно попрощался и уехал.

***

Дома Арси осторожно потряс пакет. Он был довольно лёгким и внутри что-то тихонько дребезжало. Обёрточная бумага без труда проминалась под пальцами, содержимое явно не отличалось особой жёсткостью.

Пункт насчёт «открывать дома исключительно в одиночку» был вполне соблюдён. Сабрина умотала на работу, где, надо понимать, получала сейчас свою порцию хиханек и хаханек. Ну что ж…

Арси обрезал бечёвку и разорвал бумагу. В руках у него оказалась коробочка DVD-диска. А с коробочки на него смотрела единственная и любимая Сабрина.

Не фотографии. Рисунки. Очень тщательно и мастерски исполненные. Условно-приличные. «Условно» — это только потому, что некоторые их места были прикрыты рамочками, надписями и прочими оформительскими элементами. И не будь этих элементов, обложка выглядела бы безусловно неприлично.

Арси уже однажды видел эту коробочку. Но… лучше бы не видел.

Дело было на корпоративном междусобойчике студии, куда он, естественно, пришёл в качестве парня Сабрины (привыкнув к подобным мероприятиям, он теперь находил студийный народ довольно милым, хотя и слегка безбашенным). Стопочка именно таких дисков лежала на столе у Тины.

Проследив его взгляд, Тина ойкнула, бормотнула себе под нос что-то вроде «Зиг же меня убьёт» и молниеносно смела диски со стола в сейф. Все приставания и расспросы разбивались о её непреклонное «моё дело маленькое, не положено языком трепать, и всё тут!!!»

Он тут же отловил в коридоре Зиг Заг. Та бормотнула себе под нос что-то вроде «Тине голову оторву», а потом сделала круглые честные глаза (она это умеет, когда хочет!) и сообщила, что без ведома и согласия Сабрины говорить на эту тему не будет, не имеет-де морального права.

Слово «мораль» в устах Зиг Заг убило Арси настолько, что он провёл всю вечеринку в состоянии варёного дятла, а потом дома задал прямой вопрос Сабрине. Та вся взъерошилась и весьма экспрессивно объяснила, каким именно местом мистер Конрад будет до конца жизни читать диски, если поднимет эту тему ещё хоть раз.

Он не поднимал. Но сделал попытку заполучить такой диск в свои лапы. Хотя в онлайн-каталоге студии его, естественно, не было.

Узнав адрес Зиг Заг (дело нехитрое — Сабрина периодически форвардила ему студийные рассылки с приколами), он отписал ей письмо, в котором предлагал за диск любые деньги в разумных пределах. Дескать, слухами земля полнится, а меня такое оччень интересует. Отписал от левого имени с левого адреса в мелкой компании на другом конце страны (великая вещь сисадминская солидарность!), да ещё прикрылся VPN-соединением.

Несмотря на все предосторожности, ответ недвусмысленно грозил (по-бабски капслоком): «БУДЕШЬ ТРЕПЫХАТЬСЯ, СТУКНУ САБРИНЕ! НЕ ШАЛИ!» Пришлось перестать трепыхаться, хотя диск продолжал дразнить его со студийного плаката, на котором Зиг Заг держала его в руках и мило лыбилась в камеру…

А вот кто-то из ребят с работы таки заполучил себе! Понятно теперь, почему Майк так мялся и стребовал с него слово не выяснять подробности. Ребята молодцы, смотреть не стали, а поставили счастливчика на место и передали диск ему… А вот надо ли смотреть ему самому, это боооольшой вопрос…

Арси всерьёз и надолго задумался. Нет, ну в конце-то концов! На что-то… ну, совсем неприличное Сабрина — _его_ Сабрина! — точно пойти не могла. А про всё другое он смел надеяться, что его любовь сильнее. Иначе какая это, блин, любовь?!

Он решительно встряхнул головой и сунул диск в свой ноутбук.

Прилично ли думать о том, способна ли твоя искренне любимая на нечто неприличное?! С другой стороны, понятие любви подразумевает доверие. С третьей стороны, любовь подразумевает готовность простить любимому… много чего. Арси примерил последнее рассуждение к себе, к Сабрине, и решил, что смотреть всё-таки надо.

Укрепившись в этой мысли, он вдруг обнаружил, что прошло уже три минуты (ох, нелёгкая это работа — терзаться любовью), а привод всё шуршит, а содержимое диска открываться как-то даже и не думает.

Вслед за этим Арси в очередной для себя раз обнаружил, что пока компьютер шуршит приводом, рассчитывать на какие-то иные действия с его стороны не приходится. Злобно покосился на плакатик «ВИНДОВС НИКОГДА НЕ ЗАВИСА», художественно исполненный для него Сабриной после особенно анекдотичного случая на работе. Машинально пробормотал _«иже еси плюю на писи, верую в мак и да будет так»_ — вот чёрт, въелся же этот бред в голову! — не помогло, конечно…

Нажал кнопку выброса диска. Агащазблин. На нынешних компьютерах она ни разу не открывает привод — всего лишь даёт понять операционке, что юзер имеет такое намерение, а потом уж операционка соизволяет подать сигнал приводу открыться.

Или _не_ соизволяет. Как в данном конкретном случае.

Ничего не поделаешь, придётся дедовским методом.

Арси вытащил из бумажника канцелярскую скрепку, специально хранящуюся там для подобных случаев, чуть отогнул кончик и сунул его в отверстие на приводе.

— Чпок! — сказал привод и на пару миллиметров высунул лоток с диском.

— Упс! — сказал ноутбук и выпал в синий экран.

— … твою мать!! — сказал Арси и одной рукой нажал любую клавишу для перезагрузки, а другой вытащил диск из привода.

Диагноз установился с первого взгляда на рабочую поверхность: диск был нечитаем из-за вусмерть зацарапанного состояния. От слова «совсем».

Ну вот и что это должно значить? Майк поклялся, что никто из ребят диск не смотрел и даже коробку не открывал. Не было никаких причин ему не верить. Это что ж тогда — они в таком виде его и заполучили? И как он в таком виде ушёл оттуда, откуда ушёл? Зачем его вот так отослали? Это же не случайная царапина, брак болванки, тут старались испортить чисто конкретно, видно же с первого взгляда!

Может, это знак свыше, что не надо смотреть? Или… наоборот? А, чёрт, решил же ведь уже, что надо посмотреть!

Арси дождался, пока ноутбук перезагрузился, открыл браузер и залез на сайт городского интернет-магазина компьютерной техники. Выбрал самый дорогой «набор для восстановления оптических дисков» и заказал его, ткнув галку «доставить прямо сейчас».

По прошествии пары минут зазвонил мобильник и механический голос пробубнил, что «к сожалению загрузка наших курьеров не позволяет доставить ваш заказ сегодня вы получите его завтра в числе первых если вас не устраивает доставка завтра утром пожалуйста отредактируйте заказ с указанием нужного времени».

Непруха. Арси перебил заказ на завтрашние одиннадцать утра (Сабрина гарантированно укатит на работу) и пошёл на кухню. Соображать чего-нибудь на ужин к возвращению любимой и единственной.


	10. Вторник, весь рабочий день

— …Эй, а где диск Майка? — спросил Джонни, любовно поглаживая заполированную до зеркального блеска болванку. Ещё с утра это был самый ужасный диск, что он держал в своих руках — весь покрытый сеткой из мелких царапин, разве что только не согнутый пополам, — но к обеду поверхность сияла первозданным глянцем…

Всё началось буднично: прямо с утра в шум рабочего зала ворвалась их давняя знакомая — Зиг Заг. Точнее, она была подругой одного из их сотрудников, Арси, но какой дурак откажется назвать себя знакомцем сверхпопулярной секс-звезды?! Арси вообще был странным парнем: всем и каждому говорил, что только со своей Сабриной — но меж тем время от времени в гарнитуре раздавался бархатистый голосок владелицы студии «двойного зет» и требовал переключить её на оператора Ричарда Конрада. Занят? Ну что ж, она согласна подождать, а пока немного развлечёт того, к кому на трубку попала… Парни после такого звонка ходили чумными весь день.

Так вот, с ранья она потребовала вовсе неслыханную вещь: включить циркулярную связь на всех дежурных операторов и затем попросила всех и каждого позвонить этому самому Арси. Поздравить его с тем, что он попал в телевизор, и вообще с тем, что он мужик ого-го! «В плане, что мужчина мечты любой женщины, а за благодарностью дело не станет!»

И действительно, не стало. Притащила свою «благодарность», вручив первому встречному (на своё счастье, это и был Джонни) огромный пакет и страстный поцелуй. В бумажном пакете оказалась бутылка приличного бурбона и целая россыпь дисков из ассортимента студии. 

Быстро просмотрев содержимое, Джонни убедился что разных фильмов там всего три или четыре, все остальные их копии… все, кроме одного. У этого диска была особенная обложка: если все прочие пестрели фотографиями актрис, прикрытыми в нужных местах надписями или другими телами, то этот был оформлен рисунками — мастерски выполненными, но именно рисунками.

Большинство актрис с обложек Джонни знал — ту же Зиг или Стэйси с Трейси… сотрудниц «Skunk works» знал по виду и где они собственно работают… и ещё там была та самая Сабрина, _та самая Сабрина_, про которую Арси говорил что только с ней и ни с кем другим! Вот это новость! Поперёк диска было от руки написано «Мои любимые скунсики».

Работай Арси всё ещё здесь, этот диск наверняка попал бы ему в руки непросмотренным, но… Любопытство так жгло Джонни, что он, никому не говоря ни слова, сунул диск в привод.

В недрах ноутбука несколько раз надсадно пискнуло, потом ещё раз, а потом вылезло окошко «вставьте диск в дисковод». Беглый осмотр быстро выявил причину — почти вся поверхность диска была молочно-белой от множества царапин.

Понимай Зиг в компьютерах немногим больше, она бы сообразила, что такая проблема встречается сплошь и рядом, а потому и действия профессиональных решателей компьютерных проблем отработаны. Не прошло и нескольких минут как в лаборатории включился патентованный «Восстановитель поверхности компакт-дисков», все расходы были записаны на счет студии всё той же Зиг (как сервисное обслуживание) и диск наконец прочтён… 

Разочарование было, мягко говоря, полным. Не то что порно, даже ни намёка на эротику!!! Чего на витрине, то и в магазине — аж целый сезон «моих любимых скунсиков», все двадцать две серии для зрительской аудитории «3+».

Впрочем, Джонни недолго предавался унынию: во-первых, у него был на выбор целый пакет именно того что он ожидал увидеть, а во-вторых… он вполне мог развлечься! Благо, сдублировать диск и привести копию в нечитаемый вид было делом пяти минут.

— Фьюю! — голова Джонни воздвиглась поверх перегородки, разделявшей их с соседом офисные «кубики»: — Тут с утра одна наша знакомая заглядывала, просила передать. Ты выбери чего тебе надо и дальше парням отдай… — Вслед за головой появился довольно объёмистый пакет.

К обеду Джонни организовал выставку достижений. Воткнул диск в разрез донышка одноразового стаканчика, поставил его на полочку, и к нему постепенно стали прибавляться его близнецы — уже несколько сотрудников приняли участие в увлекательнейшей игре по восстановлению диска, и всё больше глаз с едва сдерживаемым хихиканьем наблюдали за крадущимися в лабораторию. Особую остроту развлечению придавал Джекоб — он был начальником сектора техподдержки и пал третьей жертвой розыгрыша, поэтому входил в лабораторию в самый ответственный момент и как бы между делом интересовался, что за диск восстанавливает сотрудник…

А вот на Майке развлечение прервалось.


	11. Среда, утро

— Вызывали, сэр? Здравия желаю.

— А, лейтенант МакВикибакелоуз! Вы ещё не поменяли фамилию?

— Никак нет, сэр. Пятнадцать поколений моих шотландских предков…

— Спасибо, я в курсе. Это был риторический вопрос. Скажите, лейтенант, это ведь вы проводили предварительную беседу с владелицей порностудии перед задержанием с изъятием?

— Так точно, сэр, я.

— Замечательно. Значит, контакт с ней у вас уже налажен. Съездите на студию и вернёте им ихний реквизит.

— Но, сэр… разве дело закрыто?

— Идиотская шутка, лейтенант. Это дело ещё нас всех переживёт.

— Но тогда… ведь по закону…

— Лейтенант, я понимаю, что в устах полицейского офицера это звучит странно, но в жопу закон! Вы что, всерьёз считаете, что наличие в нашем участке двух сумок с этими… да, вот теми самыми, на что вы сейчас у себя посмотрели, как-то продвинет расследование?! Нет, если персонально _вам_ оно поможет, так и быть, выберите пару штук и закажите себе такие же, я вам лично подпишу оплату из наших фондов! И вывешу приказ на видное место!

— Как прикажете оформить, сэр? — сдался лейтенант.

— Уже оформлено. Актом об утилизации… раз студийное руководство не стало утвердительно отвечать на вопрос, их ли это штуки, то формально они ничьи и за ненадобностью их можно уничтожить.

— Так может, просто на помойку, сэр?

— Лейтенант, я что, неясно выразился? Отвезти на студию. И извиниться от лица полиции за беспокойство.

— Но… сэр! Извиняться? Это же ведь порнушники!

— Вы так говорите, будто это что-то плохое. Имеете предубеждения?

— Э… а вы разве нет?!

— А я нет. Благодаря продукции этих… деятелей… куча тихих извращенцев имеет возможность выпускать пар в свисток. Просто представьте, что на вас — вот лично _вас_ — будут вешать в год по паре десятков лишних дел об изнасилованиях? Сразу все предубеждения исчезнут.

— Как скажете, сэр…

— По-моему, уже два раза сказал: отвезти и извиниться! Почему вы ещё здесь, лейтенант?

***

Выскочив из начальственного кабинета, лейтенант мысленно выматерился, но тут же сообразил простую вещь: его не самый маленький в полиции чин вполне позволяет переадресовать полученный приказ кому другому. Надо только найти, кому… хм, а вот и кандидатура идёт!

— Сержант Бабловски! (1)

— Я, сэр!

— Слушать приказ. Заберёте две сумки, которые мы давеча изъяли при известных вам обстоятельствах и во время сегодняшнего патрулирования завезёте их на известную вам студию.

— Ну, с-с-с…сэр, ну почему я-то?!

— А почему нет? Я за вас мою работу делать не собираюсь. Все документы оформлены, нужно только отвезти сумки и оставить там. Вступать в контакты с работниками студии не обязательно. Об исполнении доложите лично. Выполняйте.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Сержант Бабловски, при всей своей эпизодичности, тщательно выписан с натуры. Все возможные совпадения преднамеренны.


	12. Среда, полдень

_— Твою маму, Бад, ты что, не мог грузить аккуратней?! Стойку вон так погнул, чуть не сломал!_

_— А я это не грузил._

_— Да ты, блин, вообще ничего не грузил. Только девчонок лапал._

_— Ну. А в чём тогда ко мне претензии?_

_— Да в том, что дятел ты… А это что за сумки?_

_— Не знаю, я не грузил…_

_— Я тоже, а кто?_

_— Без понятия. Открой да посмотри, в чём проблема…_

_— Щас… А, чёрт, тут замок заклинен, надо пассатижами…_

_— Ну, оставь пока, потом глянем…_

Джейсон, скрючившийся в машине, дёрнулся так, что треснулся головой. Две сумки! Про которые работники студии не знают, откуда они!! На которых замки специально заклинены кусочками лески, чтобы кто попало не мог заглянуть походя!!!

Это были _его_ сумки, чёрт возьми! С _его_ деньгами!

Что бы там о нём не думали, а трусом Джейсон не был. И когда позавчера на студии запахло полицией, он вовсе не растворился в окружающем пространстве. Всего лишь отступил на позицию, присмотренную за время шатания по студийной парковке — его там видно не было, зато ему оттуда видно почти все.

Он видел, как с полицейским эскортом вернулась на его машине эта полосатая секс-бомба. Сумки тогда лежали на месте, он это заметил — чувиха опустила все стёкла, во все окна махала руками и только что задницу наружу не высовывала.

Потом машину закатили в гараж, оттуда вытащили две сумки и вместе с чувихой и её секретаршей (или кто она там) увезли в полицию. Казалось, с деньгами можно прощаться, но… 

Через час двое оставшихся на студии копов засуетились, выкатили его тачку из гаража, основательно перетряхнули, доложили по рации, что тут ничего нет и уехали, оставив порнушников в некотором недоумении. Ещё через полчаса вернулась полосатая чувиха с секретаршей, и первым делом они громогласно оповестили своих, что «прикиньте, копы все наши побрякушки арестовали, придётся теперь одними мужиками обходиться!» Ещё через час об этом, похоже, знал весь город…

Вывод напрашивался только один, и Джейсон его сделал. Если машину загнали в гараж с сумками внутри, а потом полиция вытащила оттуда другие сумки, и в машине настоящих сумок уже не нашли, то деньги должны лежать где? Правильно, в гараже!

И он стал «пасти» гараж. Понятно, в день Облома к нему было немыслимо даже приближаться. На следующий день — вчера то есть — гараж постоянно был закрыт. Ничего страшного: если в гараж никто не заходит, то и к деньгам никто не притронется. А сегодня утром гараж открыли.

Джейсон изобразил из себя жертву здорового образа жизни, пробежался трусцой через студийную парковку и лёгким щелчком пальца закинул в гаражную дверь прослушку — крохотный поролоновый шарик с микрофончиком внутри. Дешёвая штучка, сигнал даёт слабенький и звук оставляет желать сильно лучшего, но в данном случае этого было вполне достаточно.

Теперь он скорчился в машине (чтобы со стороны не было видно) и слушал происходящее внутри. Там разгружали какой-то фургон, и решение задачи «как добыть деньги» пока не находилось. Ворваться с пистолетом, положить всех мордой в землю и искать свои сумки? Так ведь неизвестно, сколько на это времени уйдёт, можно элементарно не успеть. Заглянет кто-нибудь, увидит и тут же звякнет в полицию. А может, и у кого из здешних свой ствол найдётся — неизвестно ещё чем кончится…

Только что услышанный диалог решал задачу полностью. В гараже сейчас всего двое, сумки должны стоять на виду, раз их только что откуда-то вытащили. Рявкнуть, махнуть оружием, и все дела. Хватай сумки, беги в машину, — сколько на всё времени уйдёт? Да минута от силы!

Причём делать это нужно прямо сейчас. Пока в гараж не заявился кто-нибудь ещё, и пока сумки не успели никуда задвинуть (или, что ещё хуже, пока не удосужились в них залезть!) Хотя… ой, нет, не прямо сейчас!

Несколько банок энергетика, выпитых за последнюю пару часов, напоминали о себе весьма конкретно. Вот это — прямо сейчас, а потом уже деньги. Чтобы не отвлекаться на такую ерунду.

Джейсон стряхнул с головы наушники и выскользнул из машины в ближайшие кусты.

***

Сержант Бабловски люто ненавидел порнографию. Всей душой. С того самого дня, как жена застукала его выходящим из магазина студии «ДаблЗет» с некоторым количеством тамошней продукции в руках. Наспех придуманная байка о «контрольной закупке по работе» отмазаться не помогла (как справедливо заметила супруга, «только полный кретин делает контрольные закупки в полицейской форме, а ты ж у меня кретин всего на три четверти»).

Несколько дней спустя, когда закончился больничный, один из коллег обратил внимание сержанта на то, что «если б минут на двадцать позже, то стопудово не она тебя, а ты б её с тем же самым застукал». Но этот силлогизм сержанта как-то не утешил, а скорее даже наоборот. В общем, порнографию он ненавидел. Хотя порнография совсем не отвечала ему взаимностью — напротив, она водилась у сержанта в количествах.

Нетрудно понять, что положительных эмоций лейтенантский приказ у сержанта отнюдь не вызвал. Мягко говоря. Дело осложнялось ещё и тем, что у супруги чуть не полгорода числилось в телефонных знакомцах и можно было ни секунды не сомневаться: увидят рядом со студией — стуканут незамедлительно. А потом… нет, это лучше даже не думать.

К счастью, полученный приказ позволял провернуть всё максимально быстро. Приехать, вышвырнуть сумки из машины и тут же уехать. Именно так сержант и собирался поступить.

И именно так он поступил. Зарулив на студийную парковку, Бабловски быстренько огляделся и увидел открытую дверь гаража. Очень удачно!

Подъехал туда, выскочил из машины, двумя движениями швырнул сумки внутрь, проорал на всякий случай «ой, извините, какой я неуклюжий!» Сиганул обратно в машину.

И был таков.

***

Джейсон ворвался в гараж с пистолетом в руке и подавился заготовленным воплем, едва не растянувшись во весь рост. Мать-перемать, понаставили тут… Э, стоп, так вот же они, сумки-то!

Так, орать теперь не будем, как раз наоборот. Порнушники где-то за здоровенным фургоном обсуждают «широко открытые дырки» (1) и прочую похабщину, его не видят. Пистолет долой, в руки по сумке, и — бегом-бегом в машину!! Сумки на заднее сиденье, педаль в пол — поехалиии!

Он сделал пару кругов по соседним улицам, проверяя отсутствие «хвоста» и, не обнаружив такового, повернул к выезду из города. Вперёд, к новой богатой жизни.

Этой новой богатой жизни Джейсону было отпущено всего несколько минут. На выезде машину вдруг повело в сторону, а ещё через мгновение окружающая реальность полыхнула яркой вспышкой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Говоря о «широко открытых дырках», операторы имели в виду диафрагмирование объектива, а вовсе не то, чего неизбежно должен был подумать Джейсон.


	13. Среда, середина рабочего дня

Пальцы Зиг Заг довольно шустро бегали по клавишам — она чатилась. Точнее, вела параллельно в двух окошках переговоры с двумя знакомыми актёрами, которых хотела заполучить на недельку для съёмок. Ещё точнее, высокие договаривающиеся стороны вполне уже пришли к консенсусу и теперь вовсю флиртовали.

Две стороны из трёх при этом даже не подозревали о присутствии друг друга, отчего флирт делался ещё интереснее. Неудивительно, что визит Тины был воспринят с явным неудовольствием.

Нет, Тина — она, конечно, своя в доску, но бывают же ситуации, когда третий… то есть в данном случае как раз четвёртый явно лишний!

— Зиииг.

— Ну.

— Там операторы откопали в своих баулах какую-то денежную мелочь. Говорят, что точно ничьё, во всяком случае никто не претендует. Спрашивают, чего с этим делать.

— Закажите пиццу на студию, делов-то… — раздражённо буркнула Зиг Заг. Странный вопрос для Тины, которая сама что хошь организует и кого хошь на что хошь припряжёт.

— Я так им и сказала, а они говорят, что там для пиццы многовато.

— Ну блин, ну если там не совсем гроши и пиццу никто не хочет, так суньте в магазинную кассу! Узнай там, как это по бухгалтерии проводится.

— Я и так знаю, не проводится такое никак.

— Чего-о?! — Зиг Заг воззрилась на Тину с изумлением. Идея о том, чтобы какие-то деньги никак не проводились по бухгалтерии, звучала кощунственно и даже в чём-то еретически.

— Тово. Денежные находки по бухгалтерии не проводятся, их положено в полицию сдавать по акту о передаче материальных ценностей.

— А вот шиш им на кукиш!! — зашипела Зиг Заг и аж взъерошилась. — Два чемодана инструментов у нас отжали, а теперь ещё и это им?! Пусть оближутся!

Она обнаружила, что флиртовальное настроение совсем пропало. С другой стороны, собеседники ни в чём не были виноваты, и не бросать же разговор? Подумала и начала копировать реплики из одного окошка в другое. Теперь её собеседники флиртовали друг с другом, будучи свято уверенными, что флиртуют с ней.

Это оказалось по-своему ничуть не менее интересно, но Тина не отставала.

— Зииииг.

— Ну?!

— Так чего делать-то?

— Ну блин, ну я не знаю! Ну, пожертвуйте куда-нить по приколу… в какой-нить фонд помощи порноактёрам, страдающим от СПИДа!

— Зиииг!! — За тёмными стёклами очков Тины засветились искорки вдохновения. — Слууушай! А давай знаешь куда? В фонд по борьбе с детской порнографией! Прикинь, как символично: мы хоть и вот такие, но совсем не этакие! Встанет всё… тьфу, то есть встанем все на борьбу с похабщиной во имя идеалов!

— Как-как ты сказала?! — оживилась Зиг Заг. — Отличное название для фильма! — Она черканула в настольном календаре «встанет всё». — Хм, а идея тоже неплохая. Почему бы и нет. А, чёрт!.. нет, это я не тебе…

Очередная скопированная реплика с головой выдала затейницу: некоторые упомянутые там детали явно не вязались с предположительно женским полом предполагаемой собеседницы. Пришлось рассыпать в оба окошка смайликов, сообщить что тут один шутник поигрался в отсутствие, пообещать нашлёпать виновного и закруглиться.

— Главное, чтоб с полицией жопы не возникло…

— Тина, если она и возникнет, то как раз у полиции! Ты ж прикинь, позавчера они у нас хапнули два мешка секс-игрушек, а если ещё завтра на нас наедут, что мы пожертвовали на _такое_, сразу встанет… хи-хи!.. вопрос, _кто_ здесь порнушники, и _кто_ борется с пороками! Я лично журналюг замотивирую! Ну, выпишут нам штраф, так нам же на него всем миром небось скинутся! Делай!

— Бусделано. Только слышь… там, насколько я помню, от юрлиц в такие фонды пожертвования налом не принимаются. Закон об отмывании денег.

— Ну так сделай от персонала студии. Какбэ скинулись мы промеж собой. Вряд ли кто из наших будет возражать, это ж не в ущерб зарплате.

— Угу, щас я всё сделаю…

Зиг Заг проводила Тину взглядом и вздохнула. Разговор о бухгалтерии напомнил ей, что пора совершать очередные телодвижения с банком по ошибочному платежу о лишнем нуле…


	14. Среда, середина рабочего дня

— У тебя такой вид, — заметил старый дон Каррлеоне своему «заместителю по оперативным вопросам» (в просторечии главному бугру), — словно ты имеешь плохие новости и не знаешь, как мне их подать.

— Точно так, босс, — вздохнул тот. — Плохие. И не знаю как.

— Раз уж мы начали их обсуждать, подавай как получится.

— Это всё касаемо Джейсона и тех денег. Мы теперь точно знаем, что с Джейсоном и где деньги, босс.

— По мне, так вполне сойдёт за хорошую новость.

— Нет, босс, не сойдёт. Давайте я просто по порядку, что ли… После позавчерашнего мы решили на всякий случай послушать эту порностудию.

— Дети, дети… Ну вот и зачем вы полезли в это гнездо разврата? А если бы кто-нибудь попался? Что подумали бы другие доны? Дон Каррлеоне, блюститель традиций, на старости лет увлёкся порнушкой? Ах, как было бы стыдно… кому-то…

— Босс, — твёрдо сказал помощник. — Если бы такое случилось, я бы лично проследил за тем, чтобы этому «кому-то» было гораздо больнее, чем «стыдно» или даже «очень стыдно». Вам не о чем беспокоиться, никто туда не лазил. Лазерный луч в оконное стекло, и всё прекрасно слышно.

— Я ж говорю, дети. Не наигрались с дорогими игрушками… и что же вы там услышали? Секреты ремесла? Коммерческие тайны? Подробности о грядущих релизах?

— И это тоже. Зря ехидничаете, босс, лично я услышал там кое-что, что довольно важно для _нашего_ ремесла.

— Удиви меня.

— Плохая идея выдавать себя за полицейского, когда на тебе костюм за две с половиной штуки и туфли за полторы.

— Весьма здравая мысль. Надеюсь, ты её не забудешь.

— Постараюсь, босс. А теперь к делу. Никто из персонала студии к пропаже денег не причастен. У них вчера была планёрка на полдня, они пытались выяснить, что это за цирк с полицией. Кое о чём даже догадались правильно, но в суть, конечно, не въехали. Не может такая уйма народа разом врать, и чтобы никто ни в чём не прокололся, тем более они о прослушке знать не знали.

— Сие не слишком отличается от тезиса, который ты мне уже озвучивал.

— Да, босс, но потом выяснились дополнительные обстоятельства. Мы думали, что Джейсон таскал деньги с собой, а он заранее спрятал их в студийном гараже.

— Очень интересно. А ты не усматриваешь здесь никаких противоречий?

— Нет, босс. Эти ребята просты как десять центов, у них при небольшом желании слона можно спрятать, не то что пару сумок, а они и знать не будут. Позавчера Джейсон заехал на студию пустым…

— Хм… 

— Босс, он одолжил тачку хозяйке студии по её первой просьбе ради глупого бабского каприза. Полстудии видело и слышало. Это тачку с деньгами-то? _Такими_ деньгами?

— Хм.

— Полиция увидела в тачке эту самую порнозвезду, занервничала и повела её вплотную. Ничего, напоминавшего манипуляции с деньгами, они за ней не заметили, иначе брали бы сразу. Она вернулась на студию, и тут копы обделались по-крупному. Теперь стало понятно, как именно. Они настолько уверовали в эти деньги, что хапнули первые попавшиеся сумки, что подходили под описание. Такими сумками полгорода пользуется. Внутри оказалась эта студийная срамотень, но машину сразу же ещё раз обшарили и перетрясли. Не нашли ничего, вся студия видела. Не могло там быть денег, босс.

— Допустим. Это звучит довольно убедительно, но откуда тогда информация про студийный гараж?

— Тут мы плавно подошли к сегодняшним событиям, босс. В квартале от студии есть заведение, которое мы крышуем. Не вдаваясь в подробности, сегодня утром наш человечек ездил туда переговорить с хозяином. На обратном пути он проезжал мимо студии и своими глазами увидел, как из гаража выскочил Джейсон с двумя сумками в руках, запрыгнул в машину и умчался оттуда как наскипидаренный.

— О.

— Натурально, человечек сразу отзвонил мне, я поднял ребят со стволами, минут через десять мы заткнули выезды из города. Как раз вовремя успели, Джейсон тут же рванул по Джобс-авеню. Парни попытались его остановить…

— Попытались?

— Да, босс. Всё было сделано идеально, но произошла абсолютно непредсказуемая накладка…

— Накладка? Кто кому наклал?

— Наши ненашим, босс, но это непринципиально…

— Впервые слышу, чтобы _это_ называли непринципиальным.

— И тем не менее. Парни открыли стрельбу по колёсам — остановить, взять под жабры, препроводить, побеседовать… Машина пошла в занос, и тут по ней засадили из гранатомёта. В ту же самую секунду, босс, можете сами посмотреть запись с регистратора. Ничего нельзя было сделать, абсолютно ничего…

— Джок.

— Да, босс. Все помнят, как он носился с той партией оружия, как дурак с писаной торбой… вот уж кто в игрушки не наигрался. Джейсон мёртв, машина с деньгами сгорела.

— Совсем ничего не осталось?

— Шутить изволите. Русские спроектировали этот гранатомёт против танков и бронетранспортёров. Когда из такого попадают по легковушке, остаётся только кучка пепла и лужа металла на асфальте.

— Действительно, очень по-русски. Бессмысленно и беспощадно. Но ты сказал, что наши наклали ненашим?

— Да, босс. Парни положили там всю бригаду Джока. С нашей стороны только одна ерундовая царапина, но это уже так… утешительный приз.

— Самое интересное, — задумчиво проговорил дон, — что я даже не особенно огорчён. Возможно, из-за того, что успел уже попрощаться с ними, с этими деньгами… Ну что ж… ты рассказал, я услышал. Видимо, всё было сделано правильно. Давай подводить итоги.

— Итоги, босс, такие. Джейсон мёртв, это в принципе неплохо. Он умер… э… очень показательно, и не так даже важно, с какой именно стороны ему помогли. Я хочу сказать, теперь кто угодно сто раз задумается, прежде чем стучать и крысятничать.

— Разумно.

— Гоп-компания Джока очень сильно ослаблена, это совсем хорошо. Две его лучшие бригады разом накрылись… одна в тюрьме и надолго, другую наши положили. Я тут прикинул, мы сейчас без особого труда, шума и пыли можем окончательно решить вопрос с Джоком чисто силовыми методами. С вашего разрешения?..

Дон благосклонно кивнул.

— А вот все деньги сгорели, и это очень, очень плохо. Не знаю, что тут сказать.

— Плохо, ничего не скажешь… Ну ладно, мы ведь ещё не совсем нищие… не совсем ведь? У нас же ещё что-нибудь там осталось на чёрный день?

— Немного есть, босс. В крайнем случае, если не хватит на хлеб насущный, будем намазывать масло прямо на колбасу.

— Гляди-ка ты! Шутка. Неужели сам придумал?

— Куда уж мне, босс. Это из какого-то дурацкого фильма, дети подкинули. Так я пойду, если вы не против?

— Подожди минутку, что-то у меня к тебе ещё было… ах да. Обрати внимание, сначала ты мне доказывал, что непринципиально, кто там кому наклал, а потом мне же стал расписывать, как это замечательно, что теперь можно окончательно решить вопрос с Джоком. Мммм?

— Э… да, босс. Тут вы меня уели. Не поспоришь.

— Всегда важно, кто кому наклал, — с назидательными интонациями и явным удовольствием сказал дон. — Всегда. За то я тебя и ценю. Вот. Ну ладно, давай работать…


	15. Среда, после обеда

Зиг Заг посмотрела на мобильник и попробовала припомнить высветившийся номер. Не получилось.

Впрочем, это абсолютно ни о чём не говорило. Память на цифры у неё была далеко не блестящей, а на этот телефон ей могли позвонить только избранные или же те, кому эти избранные давали её телефон в самых исключительных случаях.

— Алё. Она самая, а… А-а-а! Не узнала, богатыми будете. Не, куда уж нам, не бедствуем и то ладно… Да не прибедняюсь. Да какое там… а, вы об этом. Ну да. Пожертвовали. Да. Сегодня, именно туда… минутку! Вы сказали… СКОКА-СКОКА?!?!?! Э… нет, то есть да… то есть про конкретную сумму не в курсе, ага, трудовой коллектив… инициатива снизу, ну да… чтоб ей снизу да по самые гланды… ммм… когда?! Сегодня?! Во сколько?! Эээ… нухшо, ждём…

Зиг Заг ткнула отбой, круглыми глазами посмотрела на мобильник и сиреной взвыла в селектор:

— Тииииинааааа!!! А ну, живо тащи сюда свою задницу и ведро вазелина!!

Тина хорошо чувствовала начальственные интонации и возникла в двери почти моментально. Вазелина, правда, не наблюдалось, но задница определённо была при ней.

— Н-на!!! — Зиг Заг метко запулила ей в лоб скомканную бумажку. — Это что за хрень?!

— А правда, это что за хрень? — полюбопытствовала Тина, разворачивая комок.

— Это, мать твою, сумма прописью! Та самая, что мы пожертвовали на детскую порнуху по твоей обалденно прикольной идее!

— Ох ты ж ёксельный ты моксель!.. — выдохнула Тина и потрясённо опустилась в кресло. Не забыв, впрочем, сделать несколько шагов, чтобы оное оказалось под вышеупомянутой задницей.

— Я те щас таких мокселей по ёкселям развешаю!! Это что вообще за шуточки?! Что за «ой, операторы нашли какую-то мелочь, пиццу никто не хочет, чего с ней сделать-то такого»?! Ты вообще соображаешь, чем такие деньги пахнут?

— Зиг, так а я-то что? Я ж чего знала, ровно то и сказала! Оно как было-то? Мне звонят из гаража, говорят, там какая-то денежная мелочёвка нашлась, ничья вроде. Я им: а сколько там? Они говорят, что не считали, темно же. Я им: ну на пиццу-то хватит? Они мне: да многовато там для пиццы, ты лучше босса спроси. Я и пошла к тебе. И дальше мы всё вместе придумали, а ты меня теперь какими-то мокселями под вазелином стращаешь…

— Да? Ну ладно, блин! Пусть. Но ты чем думала, когда жертвовать их повезла?! Это же, блин, даже и думать не надо было, достаточно просто по весу прикинуть! Да, блин, даже просто посмотреть!!

— Так а я, по-твоему, сама что ли ездила? Делать мне больше нечего. Я узнала адрес этого фонда. Потом сделала письмо от трудового коллектива… дескать, справляем в ваш фонд выделения по большой нужде гражданского самосознания и духовности, отправленные в припадке озабоченности, и всё такое. Обошла наших, кто под руку подвернулся. Всем страшно понравилось, все подписали, многие ещё от себя добавили, кто полсотни, кто сотню. А потом я отдала всё это Дарки, велела добавить найденные операторами деньги, отвезти с письмом по адресу и там пожертвовать. Она и повезла.

— Где эта тварь, убью!!!

— Э… Зиг, ты только не волнуйся… Дарки… в общем, её некоторое время не будет.

— Господи, что там у вас ещё?!

— Да говорю же, ничего особенного. Она на обратном пути из фонда превысила скорость, её тормознули, ну всё прям по тому сценарию, что ты на планёрке озвучивала, помнишь? Только потом этот сценарий у неё перешёл в импровизацию, она обложила копов втринадевять военно-морских загибов и одному попробовала морду разодрать… слава богу, не вышло, только поцарапала слегка. Её замели в обезьянник, наш адвокат предсказывает недельку общественно-полезных… ну то есть улицы подметать, учитывая её основную работу. Я его спросила, можно ли сделать так, чтобы она в обезьяннике переночевала, и он сказал что очень даже легко, и я его попросила так и сделать в воспитательных целях, потому что Дарки это не помешает…

— Чокнусь я с вами когда-нибудь… и очень скоро, наверно…

— Зиииг, слууушай!.. А ты откуда сумму-то узнала? Дарки квитанцию не довезла, её наш адвокат обещался забрать в полиции, а он же ещё не вернулся.

— Оттуда! Из этого долбаного фонда позвонили на наше долбаное телевидение, а они позвонили мне на нашу долбаную студию и сказали, что приедут снимать долбаный сюжет про это наше долбаное пожертвование! Через… уже полтора часа. А больше тебе ничего не кажется странным в этой долбаной истории?

— Так а деньги-то эти у нас в гараже вообще откуда взялись?

Зиг Заг с шипением выдохнула воздух сквозь зубы.

— Вот именно, Тина! Я тут, кажется, догадываюсь… и догадка эта мне не нравится. Когда я на чужой тачке проводила Сабрину — помнишь? — и меня тормознул этот лейтенант Хренпоймикакеготам… Он ведь что-то там нёс про какие-то деньги в машине. Я ещё тупо отшутилась, дескать, а откуда вам знать, что это не зарплата для всей студии… Потом полиция никаких денег не нашла, сама помнишь, у меня и вылетело сразу из головы. А ведь по всему получается, что были там деньги! Были… а потом как-то осели в нашем гараже, куда эту машину загоняли.

— И что теперь?

— Если это деньги полиции, так и чёрт с ним. Выставят роту адвокатов, оттягают эти деньги у фонда как попавшие туда по недоразумению. Нас потаскают свидетелями, выкатят штраф… но мы с этого поимеем такой пиар, о каком и мечтать не могли. А вот если это деньги… тех, кого полиция хотела поймать…

— Кирдык, — безжизненным голосом констатировала Тина. — Амба. Трындец. Мы все умрём.

— Ша! Умрём обязательно… от старости. Такие большие денежки у кого попало не водятся, только у умных мальчиков. А умные мальчики должны понимать, что с покойников никакую денежку не получишь. Чем всё обернётся, пока ещё неясно, а потом там видно будет.

— Звони на ТВ, отменяй всё к чёрту. Нам сейчас надо прикинуться ветошью и не отсвечивать.

— Неееет! Ты не понимаешь. Нам сейчас, наоборот, надо отсветить так, чтобы на Луне блеснуло. Чтобы распоследний бомж на пригородной помойке был в курсе, куда и через кого ушли эти деньги! Есть тут одна идея.

— Чего делать-то надо?

— Думать! Нужно так произвести впечатление на телевизионщиков, чтобы они прибалдели и дунули во все фанфары. Чем мы можем удивить весь мир… я имею в виду приличным, чтобы это можно и нужно было показать в новостях в прайм-тайм? Что-то такое позитивное и значимое, в духе этого пожертвования. Думай, голова, шапку куплю!

— Мы снимали чего-то такое социально-общественное. Тому назад некоторое время, как раз после того, как с твоей подачи сюда куча левого народа в гости шастала.

— Баянище. Это ж когда было, все забыли уже. Сегодня никого не заинтересует. Блин, мне упорно так кажется, что я чего-то очень похожее слышала совсем недавно, вот буквально на этой неделе…

— Ну, Сабрина предлагала сделать обучающий ролик по применению велоаптечки…

— Во! Точно!! Оно самое! Надо это подсунуть телевизионщикам.

— Да с какой стати-то? Это же просто допматериал к будущему оригинальному низкобюджетному фильму с минимумом реквизита. Стёбный к тому же. Кому оно надо?

— А кто это знает? Чего надо будет, то и совру, схавают как миленькие.

— И чего ж им надо соврать?

— Да как ты не понимаешь! Это ж концепция будет. Смотри: сначала мы все типа скинулись баблом на борьбу с детской порнухой. Дальше наши мужики решили показать, что они не только на экране настоящие мужики, и делом научить нынешних криворуких подростков чему полезному. Вот, пожалуйста, уже снимаем! А наши бабы… ну, это я придумаю, время ещё есть. В общем, у нас тут правильная порнуха, ясно? От слова ПРАВИЛЬНАЯ. А не то, на борьбу с чем мы пожертвовали.

— Бред какой-то, ну ладно, тебе виднее.

— Вот именно. Слушай задачу. Раз: обспрошаешь наших мужиков, кто ещё не забыл как клеить проколотую камеру и готов показать это на камеру… тьфу, ну ты поняла. Два: доброволец даёт тебе список, чего для этого показа нужно, ты метнёшься по магазинам и всё купишь в двойном количестве… только, я тебя умоляю, _сама_! Три: пока ты метнёшься, доброволец гримируется и одевается… образ своего в доску и уверенного в себе парня без малейших намёков на основной профиль. Четыре: операторы БЫСТРО разворачивают своё хозяйство на улице в подходящем уголке возле студии и ждут в боевой готовности. Делай давай!

— Зиг, да ты чё?!?! За час с копейками подготовить съёмку?! С полного нуля, пусть даже такой хрени?! Да нереально ж! Ты вообще профи или как?

— Да не съёмку же! Видимость съёмки! Понадобится потом переснять, так и чёрт с ним. И не говори мне, что _это_ нереально!

— Видимость реально, но если ты думаешь, что телевизионщики не просекут…

— А и пó фигу!!! Будет сенсация, пустят в эфир и видимость, зрители-то всё равно не просекут. А сенсация им будет, этим я займусь… Всё, делай, время летит!

Палец Зиг Заг ткнулся в селектор:

— Сабрина, бегом ко мне! Рисовальные причиндалы тащи на всякий случай, будем креативить!

— Почему она? — полюбопытствовала Тина уже из коридора.

— А ты знаешь в этом дурдоме ещё кого-нибудь, кто способен креативить не только по основному профилю? Найдёшь, пинками гони ко мне. Марш!


	16. Среда, вечер

— Шеф, сенсация!!! — ворвавшийся в кабинет громила из числа шестёрок прямо-таки лучился осознанием важности момента. — Те деньги что с Джейсоном сгорели, оказывается не сгорели, их на самом деле…

— Я знаю.

— …нашли порнушники и… Чего ты сказал, шеф?

— Я знаю, Стэн. Эти деньги нашли порнушники и пожертвовали на борьбу с детской порнухой.

— Шеф, откуда?!

Заместитель дона по оперативке махнул рукой на телевизор. Строго вышколенное оживать лишь на время новостей, чудо электроники сейчас безмолвствовало.

— Вон оттуда. Пятнадцать минут назад был сюжет в новостях. Завтра небось на полстраны раструбят. Порнушники вбухали семизначную сумму на борьбу с порнухой… сенсация и впрямь ещё та. А ты откуда?

— Так наш стукачок в банке. Я просто первый прочитал. Там сегодня гоняли инкассаторскую машину в этот самый фонд за налом. По документам взнос от коллектива студии, сумма практически совпадает с нашей.

— Практически?

— Больше чуть меньше чем на две штуки… в смысле, чуть меньше чем двумя штуками больше… тьфу…

— Я понял, — вздохнул шеф. — Эти придурки ещё от себя чуть-чуть добавили…

— Докладывай дону, шеф! Я пока ребят соберу, поедем отжимать…

— А вот теперь не понял, — подчёркнуто очень спокойно сказал заместитель. — Вот это что сейчас было? Предложение грабить банк?

— Да не у банка же! У фонда этого долбаного!

— Идиот. А ну, прикинь своими идиотскими мозгами: чего первое подумают про нашего дона, как станет известно, что его парни наехали на борцов с детской порнухой?

— Блин.

— Блин сделают из нас! Если дону хоть на секунду покажется, что из-за нас о нём могли такое подумать! И правильно сделают, между прочим…

— Ну тогда не у фонда. У студии этой!

— И чего ты с них отожмёшь? Квитанцию о пожертвовании? Почётную грамоту от фонда? Денег там уже нету, а сами они за три года столько не заработают, даже если сотрут себе всё до кровавых мозолей.

— Дак саму студию и отжать!

— Точно идиот. Старый затейник дон Каррлеоне отжал порностудию у законного владельца… и чего, интересно, собрался там снимать?! Что совой об пень, что пнём об сову…

— Ну данью обложим!

— Иди сам предлагай дону крышануть порнобизнес. Вряд ли у тебя потом с порнухи будет подниматься что-то кроме давления.

— Ну, блин, шеф!.. Ну давай тогда хоть измордуем этих идиотов, чтоб знали как чужие бабки на что попало жертвовать!

— Хочешь мордовать идиотов за идиотизм — начинай прямо с себя. Впрочем, ладно, если у тебя руки чешутся… я тебе дам их почесать. Собери мне бригадиров, будем прикидывать окончательное решение вопроса с Джоком. Дон уже одобрил.

— О! Дело. Ща соберу… тебе сколько времени нужно на доклад боссу?

Шеф скривился:

— Я вот вообще не уверен, стоит ли это сейчас докладывать. Ладно бы ещё были идеи, как те деньги отжать, так ведь нету. По-любому, чтобы их вернуть, придётся в порнухе замазаться. А дон уже два раза с теми деньгами попрощался, и на фига ж ему третий заход? Он у нас уже старенький, его беречь надо…

— Очень трогательно, ребятки, — раздался насмешливый голос. — Аж слезу пробивает, честное слово. — И означенный дон шагнул в кабинет своего заместителя. Вид у него, как ни странно, был вполне довольный.

— А-а-а… вы, босс, э-э-э… тут…

— Давно, давно. Достаточно давно, чтобы ничего не переспрашивать. Вот как мне позвонили, прочитали сопроводительное письмо к тому пожертвованию, я с него просмеялся как следует, и к вам. А вы тут так содержательно беседуете…

— Пардону просим…

— Да за что же? Считай, порадовал старика. У тебя, сынок, уже неплохо получается шутить, соображать и брать на себя ответственность. Всё вполне по делу наговорил, одну только ошибочку допустил…

— Э?..

— Дон, конечно, старенький, но ещё не совсем развалина. И за один только факт плохих новостей сроду никого никогда не наказывал. Так что если впредь задумаешься, докладывать ли, — докладывай и не задумывайся. Очень тебя прошу.

— Босс, если вы во мне сомневаетесь…

— Да не сомневаюсь. Потому и прошу, а не… чего другое.

— Осознал.

— И осознай там заодно, что не все проблемы стволами решаются. И что касается других способов… дон хоть и старенький, но знает поболе твоего.

— Босс, если я по этому делу чего не знаю…

— Тебе вполне достаточно знать, — усмехнулся дон, — то что я уже наговорил. Остальное сам сообразишь, не дурак.

— Шеф… ой, и босс!.. — возник в дверях ещё один громила из числа шестёрок. Вид у него был какой-то помятый, костюм блистал помадой и благоухал отнюдь не мужским парфюмом. — Там к нам… вам… эта… п… п-по…

— Полиция?! — хором удивились присутствующие.

— Если бы! Порнозвезда со студии!

Брови дона взлетели вверх с первой космической скоростью. Челюсть заместителя, соблюдая субординацию и законы сохранения, совершила аналогичный рывок к центру Земли. Громила, отзывавшийся на Стэна, неприлично свистнул, но поперхнулся и позорно раскашлялся.

— Мне всегда казалось, мальчики, — сухо сказал опомнившийся дон, — что в ваши задачи входит не пускать сюда кого не надо. Помимо прочего.

— Осмелюсь доложить, — парировал зам, — если бы мы с этой задачей не справлялись, она была бы уже здесь.

— Принято. Ну хорошо, раз ты у нас такой инициативный… чего, по-твоему, с ней делать?

— В рамках моей специфики… проявить некоторое уважение. Ведь сообразила, что это были за деньги. И не очканула сюда явиться, хотя тут кто угодно очканул бы.

— Ну, ну… — с явным любопытством поощрил дон.

— В рамках того, что вы для меня посчитали достаточным знать… проявить определённость. В смысле, наладить её отсюда с прямым намёком. Что всё получилось правильно, не трясись, живи дальше… но забыть подробности к чёртовой бабушке, иначе… ну, понятно.

— Тааак.

— С другой стороны, босс, вам с ней встречаться абсолютно ни к чему. Я доведу всё что нужно… а что нужно, это вам решать.

— Молодец. Вот только, я смотрю, распустил ты своих ребяток. Начальство, понимаешь, толкует тут об уважении к даме, а они даже не чешутся бежать за цветами… И это твои лучшие кадры?

— Далеко не лучшие, босс. Как раз этих заменить проще простого.

Далеко не лучшие отчётливо сбледнули с лица и телепортировались, очевидно за цветами.

— Значит, так, — резюмировал дон. — Передашь нашей гостье, что я восхищён её гражданской позицией, интуицией в принятии правильных решений, чувством юмора и личной смелостью. Желаю ей долгих лет жизни, каковые она наверняка проживёт, не вдаваясь в подробности этого нашего приключения. Запомнил?

— Обижаете, босс.

— От себя можешь добавить своё «фэ» по поводу того, что в их гараже кто угодно может хранить чего попало. Тут тебе ничего подсказывать не надо. Ну и посоветуй, что ли, впредь хоть немножко думать, прежде чем распоряжаться непонятно откуда взявшимися деньгами. Опять же от себя. Не всегда так в жизни везёт.

— Понято. Сейчас притащат цветы и пойду. Босс… а вам не кажется ли, что в этой истории… м-м-м… слово «порнография» звучало немножко чересчур часто?

— Представь, кажется. И что?

— И… э… вас это не беспокоит?

— Не особенно. Мы в этом не марались, о чём тебе известно лучше других.

— Босс, я сейчас не о том, что известно мне или вам, а о том, что могут подумать эти другие.

— Ах, это. Видишь ли… то, куда попали эти деньги, не просто вывеска. И те «другие», чьё мнение для меня имеет значение, об этом знают… включая теперь и тебя. Часть тех денег уйдёт на то, на что их действительно пожертвовали, так что моральные вопросы меня не беспокоят.

— Те две штуки, что порнушники наскребли от себя?

— Шутник, однако! А ещё на чувство юмора жаловался. Нет, сынок. Не две, а пять. И не в штуках, а в процентах.

— Фьююююю!.. Э… прощу прощения, босс.

— Я тебя успокоил?

— Да. Босс, не сочтите за наглость…

— Хм? 

— Вам не кажется, что я мог бы работать эффективней, если бы знал побольше об этих ваших методах, не сводящихся к стволам?

— Нет. Мне это не кажется. Теперь я в этом уверен. Надо подумать, чего тебе поручить для тренировки… о, а вот и цветы. Работай давай, я подумаю.

Дон кивнул заместителю и покинул его кабинет.


	17. Среда, вечер

Щёлкнул замок. Арси дождался, пока единственная и любимая пройдёт в комнату и кротким голосом заметил:

— Знаешь, это совершенно не смешно.

— Чего именно не смешно?

— Вот это. — Он помахал в воздухе DVD-коробочкой.

— Ах, это… — Сабрина пристроила сумку и плюхнулась на диван. — Раздобыл-таки. Интересно, где?

Арси мысленно поставил две большие галочки. Одну за то, что Сабрина пока ещё на него не взъелась, вторую (самую главную!) за то, что она не отреагировала на коробочку как на готовую взорваться бомбу. Раз ведёт себя спокойно, значит, бояться и стыдиться ей действительно нечего.

— Я… эээ… обещал не вдаваться в подробности, — обтекаемо сформулировал он. В конце концов, нечто именно такое было обещано Майку.

— Па-а-а-думаешь. Небось твои приятели с работы тебя этим осчастливили. Угадала?

— Да… а откуда ты…

— Элементарно, Ватсон. Раз: до недавнего времени эти коробочки были исключительно у Зиг. Два: вчера она настропалила твоих знакомых поприкалываться над тобой по телефону. Подробностей не знаю, но явно не за одно «спасибо», у неё для этого слишком широкая душа. Три: сегодня я вижу одну такую коробочку у тебя. Чего тут непонятного-то?

— Так это она их… чёрт, я об этом вообще как-то не задумывался, слишком обрадовался, что на ТВ мы не засветились и это была просто шутка… Ну да, тогда мне всё понятно…

— Рада за тебя.

— Нет, вру! Не всё понятно! Вообще непонятно! Слушай, я согласен до конца жизни читать диски этим местом, что ты мне тогда назвала, но может, всё-таки объяснишь мне, что это за коробочка? Если это шутка, то какая-то дурацкая и до меня, извини, не дошло ни разу.

— Объясню. — Сабрина аппетитно и с хрустом потянулась. — Если мне притащат кофе в по… то есть на диван.

— Вот, пжалста.

— Подлиза.

— Очень внимательно слушающий подлиза.

— Тебе насколько подробно?

— Про то, что Земля когда-то была раскалённым шаром, я в курсе.

— И на том спасибо. Ну, в общем, я некоторое время тому назад пошутила над Зиг. Попыталась, во всяком случае. Шутка была абсолютно дурацкая, на грани фола… и к тому же Зиг, кажется, получила с неё больше удовольствия, чем я. Короче, она поимела полное моральное право мне отомстить. И отомстила. Вот этим вот самым, чего ты сейчас в руках вертишь.

— Э… ну ладно, понятно хотя бы, откуда оно взялось. А как?

— Будешь смеяться, я эту обложку сама наваяла. То есть я её делала для Стейси и Трейси, их диск в нашем каталоге есть, можешь глянуть и сравнить. А потом Зиг припахала кого-то подменить все фотографии на вот это самое. Сразу говорю, я эти рисульки не рисовала и для них не позировала. Вообще понятия не имею, откуда они. Вот эта, титульная, что подписана «EWS», по стилю вроде смутно знакома… нет, не припомню. Кстати, её автор скорее всего макет и курочил. Видишь, там интересное место прикрыто деталью оформления прямо с ювелирной точностью? Это рисовали, точно зная, что оно именно там будет и именно с таким изгибом…

— Да нет, подожди! Чёрт с ними, с деталями оформления! Я не понял, что это вообще за месть такая. Ну, коробочка. Ну, я офигел. А чего ты на меня тогда так наехала-то? Чего тут вообще такого, если ты тут ни при чём?

— Арси, ку-ку! Поставь себя на моё место! Зиг засветила эту коробку всей студии, меня все достали своими поздравлениями с дебютом и расспросами, что и как! Знаешь, как меня это выбесило?!

— Стоп, так на студии лучше всех должны же знать, что ты ни в чём таком не снималась…

— Ты просто не в курсе этой кухни. Это могло выглядеть так, будто я снялась в чём-то очень эксклюзивном под чей-то очень персональный заказ. Оно на студии не особо афишируется, если сам главгерой об этом не рассказывает. В таких эксклюзивах самые затейливые затеи, и бабки под них идут самые неслабые. А эта падла Зиг меня как раз повысила по работе, прибавила мне зарплату и на всех планёрках трещала о моих каких-то заслугах!

— Ну ладно, ну подоставали тебя пару дней…

— Кой чёрт пару дней!! Арси, блин, у нас там онлайн-магазин при порностудии! Угадай, кто его администрит? Внезапно, я! И всю почту на `sales@` тоже я разгребаю. А теперь угадай, сколько той почты на меня повалило, когда Зиг снялась на плакат с коробкой в руках, а в каталоге она не значится?

— Ну так завела бы стандартный ответ и отвечала копипастом.

— Если бы так просто! Там ведь каждое второе письмо было с подробным рассказом, как этот кретин-написатель любит скунсов. Как именно, куда именно, по сколько раз на день и по сколько скунсов за раз.

— А это обязательно, что ли, читать?

— А ты как думал? Это тебе любители порнухи, а не абы кто! С таких вполне станется забабахать рассказец на пять страниц фантазий, причём на третьей странице одной фразой упомянуть, что вот тут у него свежекупленный диск такой-то глюкнул в плейере, потом ещё пара страниц героических фантазий вопреки обстоятельствам, а в конце ещё одной фразой попросить заменить дефектный диск. И пока не перечитаешь, фиг поймёшь, чего у него там глюкнуло и на что желательно заменить. Деньги плачены, за товар надо отвечать.

— Фигасе у тебя работёнка. Ты мне про такое раньше не рассказывала.

— Так это не те байки, которые прикольно травить. Я вообще уже ко всему привыкла… ну, думала, что привыкла. Но когда валом пошли рассказы с фантазиями про «цыпочку с обложки», то есть про меня же… Извини, что я тогда на тебя так наорала, но знаешь, как меня в тот момент это ЗАДОЛБАЛО?! Ничего ты не знаешь.

— Бедная ты моя. Боюсь даже спрашивать, за что она тебя так подставила.

— Ну, там было за что. Я её тоже подставила неслабо. Это ещё спасибо Зиг, что она не засветила свою мстю моим родителям.

— Уййй-ёёё!.. — Арси представил себе, и аж заколдобился.

— Вот именно. Кстати, ведь среди той почты наверняка было письмишко-другое от тебя, а? 

— Нет, — с оттенком печальной гордости сказал Арси. — Не было среди той почты. Не видела ты там моих письмишек.

— Да ну? 

— Ну да. Потому что я написал прямо Зиг Заг.

— А-а, тогда ладно. А то мне вдруг показалось, что ты пытаешься меня обмануть.

— Кстати, она моё письмо как-то вычислила, хотя я предохранялся… в том смысле, что принял меры.

— А ты ей на какой адрес накатал?

— Взял из этой вашей рассылки.

— Да-а-а-а!.. — развеселилась Сабрина. — Конспиратор, понимаешь, самоучка! И письмо твоё, насколько я тебя знаю, было из какого-нибудь солнечного Нью-Восибирска, да так, что в заголовках комар носа не подточит?

— Из Юджина… — промямлил Арси, краснея как рак.

— Это ещё где?

— Западный Орегон…

— Вооооот! — Сабрина скрестила руки на груди, фыркнула и уставилась на него с высокомерно-насмешливым видом. — И он ещё спрашивает! И он ещё удивляется!

Она попыталась изобразить раздувание от чувства собственного превосходства, но не выдержала, хихикнула и таки снизошла до объяснений:

— Ты ж не маленький, должен понимать, сколько и чего приходит на почту Зиг. Если всё это всерьёз читать и разгребать… тут у кого угодно крыша съедет на ПМЖ до альфы Центавра… А теперь прикинь: порнозвезда получает в день штук семьсот писем, из которых двести спам и пятьсот воспалённая бредятина. Из них читается от силы штуки четыре и отвечается одно-два наугад, просто чтобы поклонники получали хоть символический отклик. И вот пишет ей какой-то мистер Чёртекто из какого-то Хрюджина, а его письмо мало того что читается и отвечается, так ещё мистера сразу расшифровывают, несмотря на то что в заголовках всё идеально. При том что в компах звезда шарит на уровне не выше среднего. Вывод сам сделаешь?

— Я написал куда-то не туда, куда обычно приходит эта воспалённая бредятина… — обречённо пробормотал Арси.

— Бинго. Ну вот, можешь же, если постараешься. Тот адрес, что ты из рассылки подцепил, это сугубо для внутристудийной переписки. На него даже спам не ходит, просто потому, что вне студии его вообще никто не знает. Она тебе засветила эту коробочку, и через пару дней на абсолютно закрытый адрес вдруг приходит письмо от мистера Чёртекто из Хрюджина, про эту самую коробочку. Тут любой дурак сообразит, а Зиг не дура, совсем не дура…

— Ламер я безумный…

— Ты не ламер, ты просто мужик, — утешила Сабрина. — Это бывает и это не лечится… и хорошо что не лечится. Потому что ты самый лучший мужик в мире.

— Ты мне ещё жилетку одолжи, поплакаться… Кста-а-ти! Та сертификация на порносисдамина, которая обернулась обычной бумажкой админа-медийщика с дипломом сопляка впридачу… это случайно не из той же оперы ария?

— Дорогой Ватсон, вы превзошли самого себя.

— Я фигею с твоей работы и твоего начальства.

— А уж я-то как фигела поначалу. Главное, зато не скучно.

— Ну, знаешь… мне на моей работе тоже скучать не приходится. Но моё «не скучно» по сравнению с твоим нервно курит в углу под плинтусом.

— Хочешь, поговорю с Зиг. Думаю, она сможет найти для тебя работёнку. На тот порносисадминский сертификат ты, считай, вместе со мной тогда сдал.

— Тьфу на тебя.

— Не надо на меня тьфу. Дай-ка мне лучше ту коробочку. На полку, что ли, поставить, как-никак сувенир…

Арси дал. Сабрина задумчиво повертела в руках. Потом приподняла брови, встряхнула, прислушалась. Открыла и воззрилась на диск.

— Очень интересно, — сказала она без особого, впрочем, интереса в голосе. — Это оно тебе так и досталось внутри?

— Да. Как досталось, так и видишь.

— И чего там? Ты же посмотрел ведь?

— Ну, посмотрел! Детская хх…рень всякая, — весьма раздражённо буркнул Арси, живо вспомнивший, что сомнительное удовольствие посмотреть оную стоило ему не только полсотни кровных баксов, он на этом деле ещё и… — Вон, смотри, какие мозоли натёр… (1)

На этом месте остаток фразы «…пока заполировал» застрял у него в горле. Потому что случилось странное, если не сказать страшное.

Сабрина вдруг согнулась, схватившись за живот и стала издавать непонятные звуки, средние между кашлем и кудахтаньем. Арси было испугался, что ей нехорошо, но потом сообразил, что это просто хохот на грани истерики.

Потом через кудахтанье стали пробиваться обрывки слов, и нехорошо стало уже ему самому. Потому что…

— Детская п-п-п… п-порнография… ой, не могу… и ты туда же…

— Сабрина, да ты что?!?!?! — от испуга и неожиданности Арси взвыл таким голосом, будто с ним проделали кой-чего в опровержение недавно озвученного тезиса «быть мужиком не лечится». — Да как ты могла обо мне такое… да никогда в жизни, клянусь тебе… ну ни сном, ни духом же…

Сабрина уже буквально взвыла от смеха, замахала на него одной рукой, а другой нашарила в своей сумочке альбом-скетчбук (который всегда таскала при себе) и прицельно метнула.

Арси поймал, отлистал с конца чистые страницы, нашёл последний рисунок и впал в ступор.

Состоящий примерно на 732% из мускулов здоровенный жеребец (во всех смыслах, ибо символические стринги ничего не скрывали, а другой одежды на нём не наблюдалось) держал на манер щита журнал (приглядевшись, можно было разглядеть крошечные буковки «PlayZig») и на манер меча вибратор (почти с собственный рост размером). Вибратором, аки мечом, богатырь отмахивался от толпы личностей мерзко-плюгавого вида с фотоаппаратами и камерами в лапах. Закрывая собой симпатичную лисичку младшеподросткового возраста в купальнике.

Под шедевром было написано несколько строк текста:

> <s>оградим от детей порнографию</s>
> 
> <s>детей от порнографии!!</s>
> 
> <s>неправильной порнографии</s>
> 
> <s>детская порнография не для детей? (а какая _для_?!)</s>
> 
> _ПРАВИЛЬНАЯ ПОРНОГРАФИЯ ОГРАДИТ ВАШИХ ДЕТЕЙ_

Последняя мысль была настолько неожиданной и нетривиальной, что Арси даже начал её думать и всерьёз загрузился.

— Это… чего?.. — наконец осторожно поинтересовался он.

— Это, — с некоторой гордостью пояснила Сабрина, — концепт иллюстрации в новостной раздел сайта студии.

— Вот это будет висеть на вашем сайте?!

— Не, я ж говорю — концепт. Это будет висеть на стене кабинета Зиг. Холст, масло, три на четыре.

— Живописать, что ли, будешь?

— Ну. Один-то раз всё равно уже это нарисовала… разом больше, разом меньше… Хоть вспомню, каково это настоящие кисти в руках держать.

— Нет, но всё-таки — это чего вообще? Что за бредятина, да ещё с такими подписями?

— Знаешь, я тут сама до конца не очень понимаю. В общем, это такой новый бзик у нашей Зиг. Сначала позавчера куда-то ушли почти все деньги со счёта студии, осталось только на зарплату, потом был полный дурдом с нашей доблестной полицией… ну, я тебе рассказывала, чего и как она у нас конфисковала. А сегодня вдруг оказывается, что мы всем дружным коллективом пожертвовали офигеть какую сумму на борьбу с детской порнографией, и Зиг меня дёрнула к себе придумывать, как это подать на сайте, и я вот нарисовала, а ей понравилось… Потом к нам ещё телевидение приезжало сюжет снимать… на этот раз по-настоящему, без приколов.

— Слушай, но это же бред какой-то. Порностудия против порнографии?

— Детской!

— Да какая на фиг разница… тьфу, ну то есть я в курсе, что разница есть… Но всё равно бред же! Это же как «рок против наркотиков» или там «формула-1 против курения». Где смысл-то?

— Вот мы тоже Зиг так и спросили.

— А она?

— А она сказала, что это не наш собачий бизнес, потому что мы в бизнесе ни уха ни рыла не смыслим, и вообще чтобы мы шли лесом, потому как у неё дел выше крыши и не до нас ей.

— А вы?

— Пошли лесом. Потому как это её бизнес, и она в нём реально лучше нас соображает. И дел у неё реально выше крыши… вон, как телевизионщики уехали, она тоже куда-то умчалась как наскипидаренная, и видок у неё был… ну, такой… знаешь, «слона на скаку остановит и хобот ему оторвёт».

— Ничего не понял.

— Я тоже. А оно нам надо? Вон, зато мне с этого дела премия будет.

— За картину будущую, что ли?

— Не, за картину мне Зиг отдельно заплатит из своего кармана, это ж частный заказ.

— А за что тогда?

— За концепцию социальной кампании «Порнозвёзды научат подростков работать руками». Круто, да? 

Арси прикрыл глаза, честно досчитал в уме до десяти — понятнее не стало.

— Знаешь, Сабрина, — жалобно сказал он, — я всё понимаю, ты там работаешь. И вы все там работаете, и работа у вас такая… Но вы всё-таки думайте хоть немного, а? Я ж в этом вашем слогане даже второго смысла не вижу.

— Да что вы говорите, мистер Вон-Какие-Мозоли-Натёр! — фыркнула Сабрина.

— Не понял… ааа… эээ… тьфу, блииин! Ну, ты меня уела. Но я-то имел в виду совсем не это!

— Так я тоже.

— Я диск полировал! Он весь зацарапанный был! А вы там своими шаловливыми ручками что подросткам полировать собрались?!

— Клеить.

— Кого?!

— Не «кого», а «чего». Камеру велосипедную для начала.

— Порнозвёзды — клеить подросткам велосипедные камеры?!

— Ну.

— Зачем?!?!

— Я предлагала для стёба. Сначала. Это было к проекту одного оригинального фильмеца. А теперь сама не знаю. Но Зиг сказала, что именно оно нам надо и пообещала премию.

— Вот же ж бред какой!

— А ты только сейчас понял? Счастливчик. Мы вот в таком бреду уже несколько дней работаем.

— Так. Знаешь, Сабрина, я сейчас, кажется, тоже кое-какую концепцию предложу. Весь этот ваш рабочий бред… а не пошёл бы он… вот куда подальше? А? Оно нам надо?

— Вот молодец! Умница. Правильно. Давай лучше наслаждаться.

— Чем?

— Не «чем», а «кем». Друг другом, чудо ты полосатое! Оно нам надо?

— Да!!!

Вскочивший Арси дёрнул шнурок от штор. Сабрина щёлкнула выключателем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) На своём родном языке Арси раздражённо буркнул «Some f***ing toons for children». Вот и чего должна была подумать Сабрина, которой пришлось в лихорадочном темпе полтора часа креативить на уже известную вам тему, а потом ещё и наблюдать, как на эту тему снимается телевизионный сюжет? Давайте отнесёмся с пониманием к тому, что она восприняла слова Арси немножко чересчур буквально… тем более с учётом того, как он эти слова завершил.


End file.
